Worlds Collide
by NaotoShirogane
Summary: The magic world and science world are in arms raise at each other. Even though the two worlds decided not to clash with each other’s affairs a certain incident from a third party shakes the cease fire. Now the world is in the verge of a world war between
1. Chapter 1

To Aru Kagaku no Railgun: Worlds Collide

The magic world and science world are in arms raise at each other. Even though the two worlds decided not to clash with each other's affairs a certain incident from a third party shakes the cease fire. Now the world is in the verge of a world war between religions and countries that belong to each faction. In the midst of this lies a group that stands on its own. It was a party that consisted of high ranking magicians, ungodly espers and an individual that questions the realities of both beliefs.

Prologue

"Oneesamaaaaa!" Kuroko was running clumsily towards Mikoto Misaka who was lazily sitting on a bench beside a vending machine that she loved to steal drinks from.

"Kuroko, you're finished with your duty for today?" Mikoto asked and offered Kuroko a seat beside her as she greeted her.

"Yes," Kuroko sighed which showed her exhaustion. Whatever it was, Misaka imagined that it was a hard mission for Kuroko to be this tired.

"Tough huh?" Misaka said and threw a cold mango drink in can to Kuroko.

"Hai... a speedster stole a purse. "You can imagine how hard it was to catch someone who has the ability to run almost as fast as bullet train. They relied on me to teleport beside him and catch him."

"Ehh, Judgement really has interesting missions." Mikoto commented after an uncaring sigh.

"What's with that sigh? You should really try our job!" Kuroko said with a challenging tone.

"I already did remember?" Mikoto frowned at the flashback she had the time she was mistaken for a Judgement member.

"But really oneesama you're a level 5 you should put your abilities to use. Join us Judgement so you can legally beat bad guys up." Kuroko criticized Mikoto's lazy lifestyle.

"Meh... you guys can do it anyway. Besides I beat my share of bad guys. Don't I usually fry them before you arrive?" Mikoto returned Kuroko's look of criticism.

"Well that's my oneesama for you, the third most powerful level 5 in Academy City." Kuroko gave up on the argument.

"Third? Are you sure?" All of a sudden, Mikoto had a melancholic look on her face. "I still cannot beat that S. O. B." In her mind flashed the figure of a spiky black haired boy laughing at her teasingly.

"That guy?" Kuroko asked pertaining to the person who she met months ago whom she thought was rendezvousing with Mikoto. "Hasn't it been six months now since he left Academy City?"

Meanwhile in the city entrance not far from where Mikoto and Kuroko was:

*Bump*

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to," a boy, probably 19 years old accidentally bumped shoulders with a thug.

"Sorry?!" The thug hissed angrily. "You wrinkled my favourite leather jacket you idiot!" The thug pushed the boy forcefully after that statement.

"What's wrong boss?" Apparently the thug was not alone by himself and had friends just nearby. Also, it seems that the thug the boy accidentally meddled with was the leader.

"This little runt bumped on me and just gave me a lousy sorry." The leader said mockingly.

"It's only a wrinkle..." The boy reasoned while scratching the back of his head then sighing.

"What's with that sigh you asshole? I don't like your attitude!" The leader felt insulted about the boy's actions.

"You don't want to mess with our leader he's a level 2!" One of the thugs, who was considerably fat, threatened.

"I just came back here and already this? How unfortunate!" The boy shouted out angrily then threw his bag behind him to prepare for an encounter.

"Oneesama look! Some thugs are picking on a guy over there!" Kuroko immediately spotted the trouble brewing not far from them.

"Oh? I'm coming with you! I haven't gotten a chance to stretch my body today." Mikoto said happily as they rushed to the scene.

"Okay guys take care of this idiot!" The leader commanded his buddies to start the beating. They surrounded the boy. Some were wielding iron bars while some showed their powers.

"Time to sleep boy!" The weapon wielders lunged an attack first.

In the eyes of the boy everybody in front of him were in slow motion. He just went through a hell lot of training and something like this would be a good outlet to see how much has he improved. He avoided each thrust and strikes with ease while returning an attack at the same time. He always avoided the attacks with only a feather's width of a distance then retaliated with a whipping turning out kick to the side of the head or an elbow smash to the side of the jaw. It didn't take long until the attackers were down on the ground unconscious.

"What the fuck this guy is pretty good! But whatever you do you're not a match against our powers!" One of the underlings who brandished the ability of an esper shot out a blast of green plasma at the boy. However, the target easily dodged the attack with a mere tilt of his head.

"That's dangerous," the spiky haired boy yawned as if the attack was nothing.

"Cocky bastard!" Another underling tried his luck and shot out iron balls with the speed of a cannon. The target easily manoeuvred out of danger and closed in on his attacker. Then the boy gave a smashing punch that crashed on his opponents face sending the thug flying a few meters away from where he stood.

"Eh... so you're not just some idiot from the province huh?" Finally the leader decided to enter the fight. "I warn you the once you just fought are all level ones, I'm in a whole different level." The thug raised his hand which suddenly ignited.

"Pyrokinesis?" The boy looked at his opponent lazily. Although he could tell that this one is better than the others he still had that same look of no interest at his attacker.

"Prepared to die yet boy?" The thug asked cockily.

"I'm not totally sure... but mister... your luck is running out..." He replied to the thugs persuasion.

"What are you talking about you mother fucker?! Take this!" The thug enlarged the flame in his hand turning it into a massive fireball 10 feet in diameter and then shot it to his target.

"Flame attacks, I've seen better!" The boy reached out to the fireball with his right hand and immediately dispersed the attack.

"What the fuck? Well let's see if you can take dozens more of those!" The fire user started barraging the boy with minor fireballs in large amounts. But no matter where he aimed the boy would just wipe it off to thin air with his right hand.

"No matter what you do it will be the same result so can you please just stop?" the boy requested as he continued to fend off the attack while walking to his opponent.

"Don't be cocky you bastard! Take my signature move! My infernal explosion!" In an instant the fire user was engulfed in flames as he charged at his spiky haired target. "I don't know how you deflect my attacks but let's see you deflect an explosion at this point blank range!"

"Screw you!" The boy charged all the same at his attacker with a punch of his own. Upon the clash of the boy's fist and the thug's flaming barrier the flames were immediately extinguished into blue sparkling dust which were blown by the wind. The boy's punch reached its mark leaving a swelling bruise on the thug's right cheek as he was sent flying on a bench a few meters behind him.

"Hold still this is Judgement!" Kuroko and Mikoto finally arrived in the scene. "Ehh where are the..." Kuroko was amazed to see the thugs all unconscious on the ground.

"Looks like Judgement was late again..." Mikoto sighed. "You there, did you do all these? Wait... you are!" Mikoto gasped as she recognized the person in front of them.

"Hello there biribiri!" The boy waved at her with a gentle smile.

"Touma!" Mikoto fired a railgun at Touma in excitement.

"Gahhh still the same as ever!" Touma caught the coin infused railgun with his right hand then frowned.

"Ah so oneesama's stalker is finally back? Don't you dare come close to oneesama without my approval you hear me?" Kuroko stood in front of Mikoto to protect her.

"Stalker?" Touma sighed at that remark. "Can you guys please give me a break? I just came back and these thugs suddenly give me this work out!" Touma complained pointing at the unconscious enemies around him.

"Sure why don't you come with us for awhile to relax?" Mikoto offered.

"I'm afraid that will not be necessary oneesan..." A voice from behind interrupted their conversation. The voice was very familiar to Mikoto. Why? Because it was her own voice.

"Y-you!" Mikoto was surprised to see her clone sister behind her.

"Misaka has already offered Touma to stay in Misaka's house while he hasn't found a place to stay." It was Misaka10032 the Misaka clone who was closest to Touma and the group. She walked past Mikoto and Kuroko and wrapped her arms around Touma's right arm. Touma blushed as he was speechless about the action.

"What are you doing?!" Mikoto shouted in horror.

"Misaka is being honest with herself. Which the original cannot do Misaka says this in a pitying tone towards the original." Misaka replied with an emotionless face.

"Honest?" Somewhere in Kuroko's brain something snapped. "What does she mean oneesama?!" Kuroko cried out to Mikoto as she pointed flailing at Touma and Misaka. "Don't tell me you are!"

"You are what?!" Mikoto interrupted Kuroko before she could finish?

"Misaka is sure that there is a term for this sort of behaviour. Misaka says this as she tries to recall. I think it's called tsun..."

*zap*

"Tsun?" Touma turned to Misaka beside him curiously what this 'tsun' was.

"Tsundara? No Misaka is sure that's not it. Misaka will continue to think."

*twitch zap*

"Y-you guys..." Mikoto snarled angrily as electricity started to form under her bangs.

*twitch twitch*

"Hmm... Tsunjire? No, no that's not it Misaka is having a hard time remembering." Misaka shook her head as she leaned closer to Touma.

"Stop messing with me you idiots! Such a thing could never happen!" Misaka yelled her heart out as her body released bolts of electricity that shot out everywhere.

*BAZAAPPPP BZZT ZAPPP TWENNGGGGG*

"Uwehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Touma shouted as he grabbed for Misaka's and Kuroko's hand to escape the wrath of the angered lightning goddess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Geko vs Neko

"Geez, what's with Mikoto." Touma rested his back on a concrete pillar. He was still holding on Kuroko and Misaka 10032's hands after they escaped the wrath of the Railgun.

"I could have escaped easily with my teleport but you held on to me!" Kuroko shook Touma's hand off. "You're really weird. Why can't I use my abilities on you?" She asked curiously while narrowing her vision on Touma.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you." Touma released Kuroko's hand and followed it by a depressed sigh.

"Well whatever, I'm going back to oneesama, she probably cooled down by now." In a blink of an eye Kuroko disappeared after turning away from Touma.

"Though Misaka does not dislike it Misaka asks when will you let go of her hand?" Misaka asks with an innocent face.

"Eh..." A click on Touma's brain made him realize that he was still holding hands with a girl his age who's still single. "Uwah! I'm sorry!" Touma burst bright red after releasing Misaka and apologized.

"Please do not worry. Misaka is not troubled about it at all." Misaka's face showed a hint of red.

"So what are you doing here Misaka Imouto? I thought you and your sisters went somewhere to have your bodies fixed?" Touma asked curiously while walking together with Misaka.

"Misaka had her body fixed already. The chemicals inside Misaka has already been neutralized and she can now live a normal life." Misaka explained. "Misaka was asked if I wanted to stay with my sisters but I wanted to come back here. Misaka is oblivious about her own feelings why she wanted to be here."

"By the way you look extremely identical to Mikoto when you're not wearing your goggles. It's going to be hard to tell you apart." Touma just noticed that Misaka wasn't wearing her goggles that identified her separate from Mikoto.

"An annoying brat stole it from Misaka awhile ago." Misaka's face distorted into annoyance as she conveyed what happened to Touma.

"Anyway we must do something for you to look different from Mikoto. Hmm... why don't you remove your vest?" Touma suggested.

"Misaka is shocked, she would never guessed that it's your fetish to have girls strip in public." Misaka said this controversial statement with an innocent face.

"I- it's nothing like that!" Touma said out loud. "I know why don't we buy you something to differentiate you from Mikoto?"

"Misaka's budget from her part time jobs does not allow extra for accessorising." Misaka disagreed with Touma.

"Don't worry about it then, I'll buy it for you." Touma grabbed her and took her to the nearest bling store.

"Misaka finds this unnecessary and she feels guilty for your trouble." Misaka hesitated in going inside the store with Touma.

"Please don't worry about it. Take it as a reunion gift." Touma smiled and assured Misaka. "Miss how much is this?" Touma pointed at the necklace with a cat shaped pendant.

"2000 yen sir." The woman replied.

"I'll take it." Touma immediately put the necklace around Misaka's neck after buying it.

"Mmm..." Misaka stared at the cat shaped pendant.

"Don't you like it? We can return it and ask for another." Touma asked as they walked out of the store.

"No, this cat shaped pendant is now of Misaka's property and she will take good care of it." She held the pendant tenderly.

"You two!" An angry voice called out for them just as they leave a few distance away from the store. I was Mikoto again with Kuroko.

"Mikoto," Touma was surprised and by reflex he raised his hand to deflect any lightning bolt that Mikoto might send to him.

"You're still together?" Mikoto asked in an irritated voice.

"Misaka wonders what it is to oneesama if Misaka and this boy are together." Misaka looked back at Mikoto with an emotionless face. Yet that face looked very questioning in Mikoto's part.

"W-what do you mean?" Mikoto backed away a little as if something about her was being unveiled.

"Nothing, Misaka would not care about oneesama's feelings about this one." Misaka flashed her new pendant.

"What's that?" Mikoto caught a glimpse of the pendant Misaka was now covering.

"Nothing... Misaka says this in a discreet manner." Misaka turned away from Mikoto making the other more curious.

"Let me see it!" Mikoto went closer to Misaka to check out the pendant but Misaka shrugged her away.

"Oneesama should stick to her weird frog fetish..." Misaka pointed at Misaka's gekota keychain attached to her phone.

"Gekota is not weird!" Mikoto defended but hurriedly keot her phone inside her pocket.

"Well if oneesama really wants to see then, just for a few seconds." Misaka removed her hands from the pendant and showed it to everyone.

"A- a kitty!" Mikoto rushed to touch the pendant.

"Don't touch it, Misaka does not want her new pendant to be defiled by oneesama's tadpole fetish..." Misaka turned away and kept her pendant.

"Come on don't be stingy let me touch it!" Mikoto moved forward persistently.

"No, if you really want to be like Misaka then why don't you ask that one to buy for you?" Misaka pointed at Touma.

"Ehh!?" Mikoto backed away from Touma. "I-if I let him buy me one wouldn't it be a- a date?" She said this to herself in a whisper. "Why would I ask that idiot?" The flustered Mikoto shouted at Misaka.

"Why is it so hard for oneesama to be honest with herself? Misaka wonders..." At that statement Misaka wrapped her arms around Touma's left arm and leaned on his shoulder.

"Hwoahhhhhhhhhhh!" Touma was surprised and turned bright red. He felt his arm numb and felt something harden down there as he felt his arm touch something on Misaka's chest.

"Stop that!" Mikoto, now furious, demanded. "D-don't do something indecent like that on this crowded place!" She said while stomping her feet.

"I agree! Doing something so disgraceful with oneesama's face!" For the first time Kuroko joined in the conversation.

"Misaka sees nothing wrong with this. Misaka explains." Misaka leaned even closer to Touma.

"This situation is fun!" A new voice interrupted them. "Misaka wants to join too so Misaka will hug the other arm!" Suddenly another Misaka comes in and embraced Touma's right arm. Unlike Misaka Imouto and Misaka Mikoto this one looks like she's only 10 years old. She was the final clone, model number 20000.

"A-another one?!" Mikoto jumped in surprise.

"A- a loli oneesama?!" Kuroko's eyes were covered with gleaming stars as her thoughts got covered of perverted stuff.

"Model number 20000 how dare you show your face to me after you stole Misaka's goggles." Misaka immediately grabbed her shoulder bag.

"Ehhh Misaka model number 10032 is already mad Misaka observes as Misaka is about to run away."

"Come back here you brat!" Misaka pulled out an Uzi from her shoulder bag and started chasing the younger Misaka inside the crowd. People started running for their lives as they saw the gun.

"What just happened?" Touma, who just witnessed an unbelievable moment was dumbfounded.

"Baka!" Mikoto punched Touma with all her weight and sent the boy flying.

"I-... I just can't understand girls..." Touma laid on the cold cement as his blood began to ooze out from his nose.

"I'm going back to the dorm!" Mikoto stomped away angrily releasing little sparks as she walked away with Kuroko.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm

Inside the depths of academy city were a group of scientists, politicians and company directors secretly gathering in a laboratory to assess the future of the city. All of the people there were nobles and can be considered important. Some were popular to the mass while some have names that ring in the underground black market. Today they were all called for a meeting to discuss about a certain random uncontrolled force growing inside the city. The place the meeting was being held in was a laboratory secretly located in some Ability Enhancement Facility in the middle of Academy City. The room was huge and designed for vips.

"Is everyone here?" A fat old man asked his partners sitting in front of him. It was obvious that this old man is the leader for this meeting.

"Everyone is here except for the the CEO of the south district who's still not accounted for." A thinner man located east near the leader replied. He was taking attendances and taking note of who came in and out.

"Him again huh? Well that guy was never on time in any of our meetings. Still he does his job fine so let him be." The leader sighed in disappointment but decided to continue. "Today's meeting would be about the growing faction inside our beloved city."

"Faction?" A question was quickly raised. "You mean a group of people fighting against us?"

"Not necessarily against us, but this matter can be a threat if it goes uncontrolled." The leader replied. "A few months ago our strongest esper 'the accelarator' was defeated by a level 0 esper."

"That Toma kid?" A man that looked like he was in his forties interrupted.

"Yes." The leader nodded. "Upon seeing the data on how our number one lost I immediately decided to have a research funded on what made this guy so powerful. But alas we found nothing." The old man sounded depressed with disappointment in his tone. "All we know is that he's a level 0, no powers and a mediocre student in the academy. But I can't believe that someone like him can street fight the most powerful esper and win."

"We understand your concern. It is indeed astounding that a level 0 stood up against a level 5 and actually won. But how is this going to be a threat?" An aged woman asked from the opposite side of the room.

"The problem is that not only his a random existence that we don't know anything about but also the people starting to gather around him." The leader's tone started to sound worriedly. "Example A!" He pressed used is remote to flash a projection of a picture to the wall located behind him. "Misaka Mikoto, a high ranking esper only the third most powerful person in Academy City."

"The Railgun?" A director of a prestigious company asked.

"Yes she's more known as the railgun. This girl has been friends with the so called Kamijo Touma and were responsible for the fall of the Imouto Project." The leader pressed his remote again to move to another picture.

"And that is… a nun?" A politician seating far west from the projection asked in a ridiculing manner.

"Not just a nun." A person in white robes interrupted. "She's known as Index, the girl who holds all the books and tomes of all the spells in the world in her mind."

"Magiic?" The politician ridiculed. "And who might you be?"

"This here is our spy we sent to the country of mages and churches to monitor their movements." The leader vouched for the person in white.

"Magicians regard her as the most powerful weapon and threat at the same time. She literally has all the spells inside her that can be used to take control over an entire country if used by capable hands." The man in white continued with his explanation. "There was a fail safe that would kick inside her to kill anyone who tries to break the seal that bound her from using magic but somehow someway this Toma was able to beat that failsafe."

"So you're telling us that we're supposed to believe this magic crap?" The politician snickered and mocked the idea of mages.

"Hmph!" The man in white flashed an obsidian directed at the man and shot an arrow of piercing light.

"Gyah!" The man fell from his chair as the light just barely missed his head and pierced through the wall. Everyone stood up in panic.

"Calm down everyone!" The leader shouted. "Now, now, no need to be hostile." He said as he beckoned the man in white to sit down. "You may not believe it but mages are real. Just as real as us espers."

"Yes and this Kamjio Touma has the most powerful magical weapon at his side and some high ranking magicians as well." The man in white sat down bashfully as he concealed the obsidian weapon inside his robe.

"Now I guess you can finally realize my true concern. As an individual they're nothing but together these powerful individuals pose a great threat. Powerful espers and high ranking magicians working together with a wild card whose powers are still a mystery to us is a grave threat if we turn a blind eye at them." The leader sounded more firm with his words.

"So what do you suggest we do? Irradicate them?" Another person asked from the opposite side of the room.

"No that will only cause commotion. And we might not get the better end of the result if we clash with them." The leader disagreed, he already had an opinion of his own. "We must get them to our side no matter what. Before someone else does."

"I see, and how do we do this?" A question was raised to the reply almost immediately.

"It should not be too hard seeing the leader of the growing faction lives in our city." The leader gave a mischievous grin. "If we give him a high enough position morethan just a mere level 0 that should give him the push we need to come to our side."

"So we must increase his level and stature in the city? What would that do?" The same person who asked before raised another question.l It was becoming a conversation between two people but regardless the questions being raised were important.

"If he's given importance in the city he would feel that he's a more important part of the system. He cannot fight a system that he's part of." The leader explained. "Then I'm sure his friends would follow him to us as well."

"Would it not be easier to just eliminate him? I'm sure that the result would be just similar but less troublesome." A man sitting at the east side of the room suggested.

"This person we're talking about managed to defeat the most powerful weapon of the mages. It's unwise to kill him off and lose what may be our biggest advantage if we break into a war." The man in white interrupted as he's more legible to explain the matter.

"That's the main point. And also do you really think we can just simply assasinate the man who defeated our best esper?" The leader asked almost mocking the intelligence of the guy who raised the question. "Anyway, this meeting is over, I want this Toma kid's level to be increased to level 5."

"Wait won't that trouble him? He doesn't show any sign of esper powers yet we would raise him to level 5?" A logical question was raised.

"State the reason for the level raise as his prize of defeating the most powerful level five the city could offer." The leader replied almost lazily. He just wanted to end the meeting.

"Okay then, leave it to me. I'll talk with the school's principal he's going into." A man decided to take part of the respnsibility.

"Then with that I declare this meeting closed." The leader stood up before everyone else hurriedly dispesing the group that has gathered inside the room.

Meanwhile in the Arcade

"That insufferable bastard!" Misaka Mikoto roared before punching the punching bag with all her might. She was taking her stress on a 'Punch Machine' game where the machine gauges how powerful a person's punch is and tickets come out as a prize depending on the score a player gets.

"Onee-sama you're breaking the game and everyone's staring at us." Kuroko tried to calm Mikoto down as a score of 500 points appear on the screen beating the original high score by 300. Tickets started to rally down the slot which Kuroko gathered.

"It's not my problem if this machine is so class that it's not able to support my punches." Mikoto grumply sneered as she kicked the machine's bottom.

"I'm not sure if there is a machine in the city that can." Kuroko jokingly commented. "Onee-sama is well versed in fighting, apart from her very powerful esper abilities already." She praised Mikoto in an attempt to cheer the agitated Railgun's mood up.

"I'm going back to the dorm." Mikoto said tiredly. It seemed that being agitated all day caused a lot of strain in her body and now she's tired.

"Wait onee-sama let's claim a prize first using these tickets you won." Kuroko pointed to the claiming booth. There were dozens of prizes there that can be claimed using corresponding number of tickets.

"Don't bother I don't even see anything nice to claim." Mikoto quickly surveyed the shelves of prizes to see if there was something in there that she liked.

"Are you sure onee-sama?" Kuroko pointed at a figure on the upperright corner of the middle shelf. It was a meter tall gekota stuffed toy.

"Y-you're right!" Immediately it was obvious that Mikoto is now interested. "B-but it's not like because I like it. It's just such a waste not to use our tickets." Mikoto tried to hide and deny her fetish for the Gekota series.

"Haii, haii oneesama." Kuroko decided not to tease Mikoto more but it was obvious that she believe nothing of what Mikoto just said. "We only need 200 tickets for that and we currently have a thousand." She took out the chain of tickets inside her pocket.

"Then go use it to get what you want." Mikoto didn't mind to share her tickets with Kuroko. She was very eager to receive the Gekota stuffed toy from the person supervising the booth.

"Onee-sama must be really happy now." Kuroko teased Mikoto as she saw her sempai cuddling the doll frog inside her arms.

"N-not really, it's just so soft and I am tired so it's okay for me to hug it." Mikoto immediately made up a reason. "What did you get for yourself?" Mikoto wondered as she didn't see Kuroko use the tickets.

"I got this." Kuroko flashed a black laced panty which looked like only women working in a brothel would use.

"W-what the hell! They exchange something as indecent as that for tickets?" Mikoto shouted in shock.

"I know, I was surprised when I saw it too. It only caused 500 tickets." Kuroko waved the item making many people stare at them.

"Keep that you idiot! Everyone's staring at us!" Mikoto scolded right after hitting Kuroko's head with an overhand smash.

"Guih!" Kuroko groaned after being hit. "Hey look at that onee-sama!" Kuroko pointed at the an item near them.

"Hmm?" Mikoto turned to the direction Kuroko was pointing at. "T-that's..." Misaka Mikoto paused and was speachless for awhile.

"Isn't that the same design of the pendant that Kamijo guy bought for that Misaka Imouto?" Kuroko remembered the pendant Misaka model number 10032 was showing earlier.

"It does look the same." Mikoto nodded while closely looking at the item inside the glass.

"We still have some tickets to buy that." Kuroko took out their remaining tickets.

"N-no it's not like I want it." Mikoto disagreed to purchasing the item.

"Why not? You looked like you really wanted one back then." Kuroko referred to Mikoto's struggle with Misaka earler. "Oh I get it!" Kuroko clapped her hand looking like she just had an idea.

"G-got what?" Mikoto asked feeling uneasy about how her partner currently looked.

"You don't want it now because it's not something that will come from that Kamijo guy." Kuroko said with a serious face.

"What? What exactly do you mean by that?" Mikoto stepped back as if there was something really scary in front of her.

"It's not because you wanted a pendant like the one that Misaka Imouto has but you wanted that Kamijou guy to buy something for you too." Kuroko deduced hitting the nail exactly on its head.

"G-gah! You're getting it wrong!" The level 5 continued to deny it even though her face is now flustered, bright red all over.

"C-could it be?" Kuroko shouted in fear. "My dearest onee-sama has found someone she wants to make a nest with and leave me alone?" She said while waving body frantically.

"I'm telling you that you're getting the wrong idea!" Mikoto stomped on the ground to make her stand look more believable but her blushing face easily gives her away. "A-and what do you mean by 'make a nest' you hentai!" She roared.

"No! It's exactly as the situations you read in your mangas. Onee-sama has fallen for a lowly bastard and now she's acting all tsun..."

"Such a thing is impossible!" Mikoto couldn't take anymore and unconsciously scent and EMP like shockwave that took the electricty out of everything inside the arcade before Kuroko could continue. "O-oh," Mikoto knew she did something wrong.

"Iyah not again," Kuroko pressed her palm on her face. "Let's get out of here before everyone realizes it's your fault." She whispered silently before grabbing on Misaka Mikoto's shoulder and teleporting to a distance.

Not too far away from where Kuroko and Mikoto:

"This is such a tiring day..." Touma sighed as he tiredly moaned about his misfortune while he walked aimlessly in the city. "I just came back from a long trip then I get ambushed by gangsters and then by biribiri. And then... was that a 10 year old Misaka Imouto I just saw awhile ago?" He asked himself flashing back at what happened a moment ago. He still found what he saw hard to believe.

"What's with your shoulders drooping in an immensely tired feeling, says Misaka as Misaka clings onto your back as a therapeutic mascot."

By the time he realized that the voice was ansering his monolouge he already felt weight added onto his back. At the rouind sensation being sent to his back, Kamijou Touma got the goosebumps.

"Gwahh w-who are you!" He panicked and started screaming. "Is that you chibi nun!?" He asked as flashes of a silver haired nun appeared in his imagination.

"Chibi nun? That answer is way of as having someone in an occult like a nun is nonesense in Academy City says Misaka as Misaka feels weird about your reply. I'm Misaka model number 20001 says Misaka as she introduces herself." The ten year old looking Misaka continued to cling behind him while introducing herself.

"Uwohhh you're heavy get off me!" Kamijou Touma reached behind him to take the load added to his back and pulled it to his front in a dunk shot motion. "Y-you are..." Touma took the time to recognize the girl he's currently holding upside down and inclined his head a little to the side. The upsidedown little girl mimiced his action also tilting her head sideways.

"Misaka will explain everything but please put Misaka down says Misaka as Misaka begins to feel sick." The ten year old acted as if she's about to hurl.

Touma gently put the girl down eager to hear the explanation. He took her somewhere they could speak more casually and on the way the loli Misaka told him everything in a story.

"So in other words you're like a host computer cal'ed 'The Last Order' that controls all the other Misaka clones?" Touma tried to summarize everything he just heard from model number 20001.

"More like a console rather than a host says Misaka as she corrects your metaphor. I do not have the power to inject my will to them and cannot affect them in anyway unless an external factor is added says Misaka as Misaka refers to that incident with the bad scientist."

"Bad scientist?" Touma asked although he felt by doing so he would be involved in a yet another troublesome situation.

"Yes, a scientist once tried to enrage all the other Misaka's by sending them a virus through me Misaka says as Misaka feels scared and mad at what happened." It was obvious looking at her face that what happened is something that she really recented.

"I see." Touma felt no reason to dig into the matter. He found this person to be quite amazing but what was she doing around loitering randomly in the city like this? "So why did you follow me?"

"Misaka wants to thank Kamijou Touma for stopping the 'Experiment' thus giving all the other Misakas their freedom says Misaka as Misaka shows the 'Grateful Crane Like Development'." Last Order bowed respectfully to Touma like a graceful crane.

"No what's your real intention with your so called polite face?" Touma stressed on 'real' using a hard tone of voice on it.

"You didn't believe me even for an instant! Says Misaka as she angrily stomps her feet! To be honest Misaka was not following you. Running to you is only because of chance says Misaka as Misaka reveals her true feelings."

"So my suspicions were correct!"

"Giiii that look on your face and 'want of delicacy' is making me mad! Misaka says as Misaka pounds on your leg." Indeed she started pounding on Touma's leg. Touma was very careful about it since the hits were nearing close to his crotch. The Last Ordeer seemed angry and Touma had to do something about it.

"My bad, my bad," he apologized and surveyed his surroundings. "There's a popcorn stand over there. If you want I can buy you some." He offered hoping that would calm the little girl down.

"You think you can control a woman's sensitivity using food says Misaka as Misaka tries to be terrified."

"N-no it's nothing like that." Kamijou indeed thought he could. Somehow the approach when it comes to Index must have been ingrained so much into his brain. "_This won't do_", thought Kamijou as he meekly reconsiders. "So shall we just abstain?"

"But Misaka is eating! Popcorn is very much welcome! Says Misaka as Misaka shows a new technique of taking popcorn without letting go of anger."

"_Damn it which is which?_" Touma already felt confused about the 10 year old's attitude. He bought her popcorn as promised although he did not expect her to ask for the biggest size.

"This popcorn tastes great says Misaska as Misaka indulges in the crunchy delicious taste of the popcorn." She started gobbling on the extralarge sized bucket of popcorn.

"_Damn it she has the appetite of Index and the stubborness of Misaka Mikouto_" Touma compared the little girl to the two girls closest to him. "Anyway I have to go now. I'm supposed to stay in Misaka Imouto's place because the apartment I was staying in was taken while I was away. Is it okay to leave you here?" He felt guilty about leaving an innocent 10 year old girl alone in the city.

"Of course Misaka is fine. Misaka is not some item that can easily get lost *choke* says *cough* as Misaka." She struggled to reply as she choked on some popcorn.

"There, there don't eat it too fast!" Touma immediately bought a soda can from a machine.

"Thankyou *glug, glug*. Misaka is walking off with these says Misaka as Misaka takes the soda as her property."

"_Index's appetite, Misaka Mikoto's stubborness and Misaka Imouto's possessiveness._" Touma looked at the girl weirdly as one of his eyebrows twitched to show his confused feelings. "_Also I just noticed that this one takes talking in third person to the extreme._"

"Before you go Misaka just wants to say that Misaka was serious about thanking you. Says Misaka as Misaka conveys her grateful feelings. I would like to come and spend more time with you but Misaka also has a person taking care of Misaka right now and Misaka is scared that Misaka's guardian is already worried about Misaka. Says Misaka as Misaka waves goodbye in a dramatic fashion."

"Okay then, see you sometime again!" Touma walked separate ways from the little girl and returned her goodbye.

"There you are! Misaka lost the shitty little brat..." Another Misaka appeared to Touma not long after he and Last Order separated.

"You are... Misaka Imouto right?" Touma looking at the familiar pendant around Misaka's neck guessed.

"You are correct says Misaka. I'm sorry for running of like that, Misaka apologizes for your inconvenience."

"Don't worry about it." Touma waved his head. "I'm sorry that I have to trouble you by free loading."

"Please do not worry. It's the only thing Misaka can do to repay Touma for saving Misaka's life." Misaka humbly replied. She sounded happy but kept an emotionless face.

Unlike the other Misaka's Touma has seen before it's only Last Order who really showed emotions like smiling, crying and being angry. Misaka Imouto also shows emotions but it's always not apparent in her face unlike Misaka Last Order.

"It's about to get dark please follow Misaka to her humble home." Misaka gently but firmly grabbed Touma's hand and lead him to her house.

"What? This is your house?" Touma was shocked to see a towering mansion in front of him.

"Misaka used to share it with 20 other Misakas."

"What happened to those other imoutos?" Touma asked and then followed with a grim expression. "Don't tell me that they...!"

"Please do not worry... they just merely went abroad to avoid saturation of resources in one area. After all there are 9968 Misakas that survived after you save us." Misaka explained. "To be more specific there are two Misakas in each town. Me and Last Order live here, but we do not share the same mansion. She chose to live with someone else."

Touma remembered that Last Order talked to him about a guardian, perhaps it was that guardian that this Misaka is talking about.

"Is that guardian some sort of scientist?" Touma could not help but ask,

"I have not seen him yet but Misaka understands why you think that. I personally don't care says Misaka." Misaka sounded harsh but this was only because she was sure that whoever was keeping an eye on Last Order was capable of keeping her safe and out of trouble. "Please go ahead and sleep in any of the ten bedrooms on the second floor. I forgot to get something from a store and it's important says Misaka while she apologizes for not being to give you a tour of the house."

"Why don't I come with you then?" Touma offered his company since he wasn't all that tired yet.

An hour ago at the same time Last Order and Touma met:

"Where did that shitty brat go?" A white haired boy lost his companion in the middle of a crowd. It was Accelarator, the previous most powerful person in Gakuen Toshi. Before, he was close to level 6 however the incident about Last Order where he got directly hit by a bullet on his head caused his powers to deteriorate back to a normal level 5. In fact he's now limited to using his powers for only 15 minutes or the strain on his brain can cause him to lose consciousness. His nerfed condition is obvious because of the cain he wields on his right hand.

He just went to the doctor to have his daily check up. He brought Last Order with him but the little girl has always been adventurous and now they're separated.

"I'll punish that shitty brat later... I'll spank her so much that she will be shitting bricks!" He lamented as he kept looking for Last Order in the vast crowd of people. "Where can such a little snot go *oof*" Because he was so worried looking for Last Order he didn't noticed the person in front of him and accidentally bumped unto her.

"Ow!" The girl fell on her back while Accelarator managed to keep his balance.

"Sorry I was... c-cosplay?" Accelarator was surprised to see that the girl he bumped was wearing a nun outfit. She had silver hair and was just as tall as the person he was looking for.

"... this is not cosplay! I'm a real nun!" The girl felt annoyed and started stomping on the ground as soon as she got up. The girl was nobody else but the certain magical Index


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The First Clash

"_Why am I here?" _Accelerator asked as he suddenly found himself near broke inside a burger restaurant. _"Why am I drinking pepsi? Why is this blue haired nun in front of me gobbling up everything I give her? And why am I still here waiting for this girl to deliver the final blow to my wallet?" _Accelerator continued asking as he gave the nun an annoyed stare.

"What's wrong? It's bad to stare at other people when they're eating Touma told me so!" Index noticed Accelerator's stare and paused from gobbling the hamburger in her hands.

"Nothing it's just that you surpassed a friend of mine's appetite." Accelerator ridiculed while having his chin rested in his hands.

"Haii! Index will never lose!" Index replied spiritfully and cheerfully with a determined fighting expression.

"Oi, oi that's not the right response at all," says Accelerator before giving out a huge sigh.

Meanwhile just outside the burger restaurant Accelerator and Index were eating in:

Unknown to Accelerator and Index a black limousine was waiting fervently for them just outside. They were being watched.

"Is that our target?" A blond long haired petite girl wearing cabby hat asked the person in front of her who in turn had a long black hair a lot taller than her.

"Yes Brenda that is our target. That's number 1 alright" replied the taller girl who seems to be in charge of the group. "And that little girl cosplaying as a nun should be that Last Order we were supposed to capture."

"I still don't understand why we were asked to take number one out and kidnap that little girl." Brenda took out the confidential letter they were given.

"It's because Brenda, Accelerator is no longer the number 1 we all feared. He's now a mere shell of his former self." Meltdowner grinned. "We're merely taking out the trash."

Back inside the burger restaurant:

"Well, sorry again for bumping into you and ruining your dinner. I've repaid it with this though." Accelerator stood up as he was about to leave to find Last Order.

"Hai it was great desu! Arigatou!" Index thanked Accelerator with a grateful smile.

A few minutes later on the way to Accelerator's home:

"I just don't get it. I already paid you for the food I made you spill with interest included but… why the hell are you still following me!" Accelerator shouted at Index who was just behind him as he walked.

"It's just that I have to take the same route I'm definitely not following you!" Index retaliated stomping her feet like a child.

"Now Brenda!" Meltdowner finally ordered her partner to initiate the attack while she observed from the top of a building.

"Here we go!" Brenda replied cheerfully then tossed three dolls infused with bombs at Accelerator and Index.

"I'm telling you to stop follo… huh?" Accelerator noticed the dolls that just gently dropped beside them. "Shit!" He threw aside his cane to give him a pushing leverage and leaped onto Index to cover her from harm.

*BOOM KABLOOM GRABRAGHHH* Three simultaneous explosions destroyed the cemented sidewalk Accelerator and Index were standing on. The blast echoed all throughout the street but no one except the four were there to hear it. Accelerator rolled along with Index out of the blast's way but did not get out unscathed.

"Fuck if not for my power that would have totalled us." Accelerator who was able to redirect some of the impact away was first to stood up.

"What was that?" Index was still on the floor coughing thanks to the dust floating in the air because of the explosion.

"I'm sorry Accelerator-san but you were assigned to be killed by us." Apologized Brenda in a sarcastically cheerful manner after landing on her feet from the high ground she used to target the two.

"You are… Oh fucking shit!" Before Accelerator could manage to assess their situation he blocked a mind blast from above redirecting it to Brenda in front of him.

"Hwoah!" Brenda fell on her back on purpose to dodge the redirected mind blast.

"You've become weak Accelerator. The previous number 1 wouldn't have needed to raise a finger to reflect all those attacks." Meltdowner, finally deciding to enter the combat, descended from the top of the building using levitation.

"I knew it was you," said Accelerator trying his best to look calm and composed as he cautiously observed Meltdowner descend.

"Who are they? Your enemies?" Index innocently asked looking angrily at the opponents in front of them.

"Allies before but yes they're my enemies now." Accelerator replied with a soft grin on his face.

"The title of number 1 no longer fits you Accelerator!" Meltdowner roared before firing 7 multiple mind blasts at Accelerator.

"Crap at my current state… arghh whatever!" Accelerator redirected two mind blasts to collide with the others.

"Brenda now!" She yelled to her comrade who was already preparing her move before Meltdowner fired the mind blasts.

Brenda hurled a 11 feet tall teddy bear at Accelerator. Obviously it was one of her bomb dolls only this time it's in a giant scale and has a god tier explosive power.

"_N-no, at my current state I can't stop something that big right after redirecting those level 5 mind blasts. Is this it?" _Accelerator watched helplessly as the giant teddy bear dropped towards him.

Before the bear exploded on top of him a sparkling light pierced through the bear completely obliterating it while halting its power to explode. The pillar of light drew a sharp line on the starless night sky leaving everyone including Accelerator dumbfounded.

"Magic number 97 from the 48th sealed tome! Hikari no Hane!" Index exclaimed while looking angrily at Brenda. Countless feathers floated above Index, the same lethal feathers that caused Touma his memories, but for some reason the feathers just continued to float above Index instead of falling down.

"W-what the hell was that?" Shouted Brenda in surprise after retreating behind Meltdowner.

"I thought the brat with him was supposedly just a useless mascot!" Meltdowner looked angrily at Index who was now leading in opposition.

Accelerator also stunned by what he just saw turned to Index. "What was that?"He whispered to Index glancing at her by the side of his eye.

"Mahou desu," said Index proudly with a confident smirk on her face.

"A wha… ah forget it! If you have some kind of power I could really use your help right now." Accelerator heard Index perfectly but didn't know whether to take it seriously or not.

"Should we retreat for now?" Brenda asked her leader after having assessed the situation.

"I don't know what that brat's power but we're supposed to be one of the numbered strongest in this city. The underground does not know retreat!" More than her duty, Meltdowner decided to protect her ego more thus she decided to continue. Her face contorted in anger as she charged with mind blasts.

Around 12 rays of mind blasts rushed at Accelerator who remained motionless. Each had a different arch and different route but had the same target. This way Accelerator would have a hard time calculating the right move in order to use his power. Meltdowner could already feel victory in her hands as her mind blasts close in. She could paint a helpless look on Accelerator's face with her imagination as she was certain that she had already delivered the finishing blow. However…

"Stop kidding with me!" Accelerator roared with an angry stare whirling his hands over him as if he was about to hurl an explosive move. Before an explosion from the mind blasts could occur every ray's vector was altered to hover around Accelerator.

"The fuck this brat!" Meltdowner, sensing a change in tide in the battle quickly stepped back to avoid the attack. "You're not supposed to-"

"That's right! I did fall from grace! However even for just thirty minutes allow me to show you the throne I once carried as the ultimate esper!" With a proud grin on his face, Accelerator continued to control the mind blasts hovering above him and made them revolve faster. He sped them up until a vortex of destructive rays sparked from the ball of psychic energy that once came from Meltdowner.

"G-gyahhh!" Index pushed her skirt down as Accelerator's move was drawing in more and more pressure which created a mini tornado which was blowing everything smaller than a human away.

"If it's like this then I will just have to use my own trademark!" Meltdowner prepared to use her special move "Melt Downer", a move that has an offensive strength comparable to Misaka Mikoto's railgun, basically it's a really powerful mind blast 10x more powerful than her normal ones. The only main reason that Misaka continues to reign supreme over her is Misaka's ability to continuously use her railgun compared to Meltdowner's one hit wonder.

"Wahhh you're not using that in here are you?" Brenda, familiar with her leader's powers, was afraid of the catastrophe the two level fives are about to unleash.

"Forget it Mugino!" Accelerator warned as his opponent started gathering a force of her own to rival his accumulated pressure. "I'll just add whatever you throw at me into my arsenal!" He tried to intimidate the lower level 5 to avoid wrecking the place.

"You're just like that electric brat! Do not underestimate us ITEM!" Mugino had little flashbacks of her battle with Misaka which ended in a draw. Although it was a draw, it was clear that Mikoto already suffered injuries and lost most of her power even before the fight thus the result of the fight being a draw clearly shows Misaka's superiority over the other. _"Brenda our mission still has priority take the target in the confusion when we clash."_

"H-haii," Brenda was hesitant at first since saying yes would be to agree to get in between the projectiles of the two level fives. _"I'll throw some bombs just as they clash then grab the girl," _she planned.

Brenda formed a scenario in her mind. It's similar to the imagery training athletes do before a tournament to encourage themselves and perfect their art. First a bomb then a dodge to the left and a forward lunge would save her from the clash of the two powers or at least that's how she sees it. She can also see a few glimpses of her death in case she miscalculates her steps. She could see her body totally torn apart into pulverized little pieces if she makes a mistake as much as an inch. Also her target isn't helpless as they previously thought. If Index would notice her plan she could be obliterated into cosmic dust with the power she just used awhile ago. Also, the fact that she doesn't know what Index' power is makes everything more complicated. She could only hope that the blast from both her bomb and the power clash would distract Index enough before she could restrain her.

Accelerator, getting more impatient with his opponent, made a stance to throw everything he has gathered so far against his enemy. His stance was confident and he was sure that his move would stand up hold up against the Meltdowner. However his calculations missed a fatal flaw which Is Brenda.

Meltdowner on the other hand was not confident. No, her ego would not allow her to be unsure of winning rather what she was unconfident about was Brenda's success of capturing the target. The fact that their target displayed abilities out of their research and prediction throws a wrench in their plans that could ruin the whole thing. However right now wasn't the time to be unsure because her opponent was the acclaimed strongest in the city and a single hesitation could mean her death.

"It's time to end this vector brat!" With a roar Meltdowner unleashed a mind blast the size of an aircraft carrier at Accelerator. The recoil of the blast was so powerful that she jolted backwards.

"This move was supposed to be reserved for 'him' and only him! Be proud that you will have the honour! Grahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Accelerator, using his abilities accelerated his whole body to whirl and threw the ball of plasma and psychic energy. Using the whirling motion to increase his momentum combined with his ability the ball was able to reach speed of sound which added to the destructive power it already possessed.

The blast created by the attacks was the signal for Brenda to take action. Brenda compared to the other members of ITEM is very agile. She managed to duck for cover while reaching for her bombs to initiate her manoeuvre.

"There!" Brenda hurled a doll right between Index and Accelerator.

Time slowed down for Index and Accelerator as they saw the bomb flew past the corner of their eyes. Seeing Brenda's power first hand just awhile ago, they know that they're in a dire situation. On the other hand Brenda had a victorious smile on her face as she started to sprint towards Index. She was waiting for her bomb to explode and cover the enemy side with dust but for some reason it was delayed, no actually instead of an explosion she heard a gunshot followed by a buzzing sound. It was the kind of gunshot that only a sniper rifle would make and the kind of buzzing sound that she faced before.

*Pewgh Bzzt*

Brenda saw something pierce her doll bomb by a bullet coming from behind Index and Accelerator. It was an electrically covered bullet which is now speeding to her face. With a little luck she managed to shift the centre of her gravity to her left to purposely fall on her shoulder and dodged the shot. The stray bullet hit a lamp post which got bent over and snapped.

"That's…" Mugino the Meltdowner saw what happened and she was all too familiar with that move. "That's the railgun! That brat is here?" Mugino was furious to know that her rival the Ace of Tokiwadai was here foiling her plans.

"Misaka is flattered that number 4 would consider me on par with onee-sama but sadly Misaka is far from the orginal's power. Say's Misaka as she reloads for another shot." The person who just used the railgun right now apparently was no other than Misaka Imouto model number 10032.

"You are," Accelerator turned behind him to acknowledge their saviour. "Huh," he smirked. "So you're powerful enough now to copy a level 5's special move?"

"Negative says Misaka in a disappointed tone. Misaka is using a special gun designed by Misaka's friend. It's made out of orichalcon which enables Misaka to coat bullets with electricity without discharging them or breaking the gun says Misaka while proudly waving her gun." She explained the process of her railgun to Accelerator.

"Tch whatever I'm glad you came." Although Accelerator was grateful it definitely wasn't in his tone.

"Fuck, the enemies just keep piling up huh?" Mugino looked worn out. "At this rate this body won't hold up."

"Misaka is not sure of what's happening but Misaka is definitely sure that a friend of Misaka will scold Misaka if she does not stop this." Touma who's Misaka Imouto's symbol of justice appeared in her mind. "Also Accelerator-sana is the friend of Misaka's little and most obnoxious sister."

"Tell me Mugino who and what were you after?" Accelerator asked. "It's definitely not the title of number one or else you would have came to me alone!"

"How perceptive of you but do you think ITEM will give out information secretly?" Even in a losing battle Mugino kept her egoistic appearance.

"Tch whatever! But it doesn't matter since you will not be able to fulfil it!" Accelerator retorted with his usual proud and esteemed gestures. _"The moves meltdowner used compared to the moves her companion used… there's something I'm missing. Compared to her companion all moves Mugino used were all flashy and top class. Her companion on the other hand were only throwing bombs with mediocre level explosive power it was as if… wait don't tell me…" _At that instance something snapped inside Accelerator's brain. "You're after Last Order aren't you?"

"However did you figure that out?" Mugino didn't look surprised at all after Accelerator figured out her secret. "You win this time number 1 but I assure you we will have that brat!" Meltdowner threatened and pointed sharply at Index.

"W-wha?" Index innocently pointed at herself oblivious of the situation she was in.

"Ehh? Last Order? Misaka wishes to correct that this is mmphhhh…" Before Misaka could speak and reveal Index' true identity Accelerator stopped her and covered her mouth.

"Shh shut up you numbskull," Accelerator scolded Misaka before turning back to Mugino and Brenda. "Try as many times as you can but unless you can surpass me you might as well give up!"

"You can be arrogant now but I will beat you! Mark my words!" Mugino gave her last threats before escaping with Brenda.

Just a few meters away from the three arrived figure whose blood rose upon seeing Accelerator whose hand was still on Misaka's mouth. At once the figure swiftly run to the scene reaching Accelerator's back in just 3s. It was a feat that he did so for he was 20 meters away that time and if it was a sprinting competition he would have gotten a medal.

"What the-" Accelerator turned to the anonymous person who just grabbed his wrist.

"You might have forgotten my face but I'm sure your face definitely hasn't forgotten this fist!" In one swift straight Touma sent Accelerator flying away from Index and Misaka.

"Wha? Touma!" Index was surprised to see Touma appear beside her.

Accelerator crashed on the ground and struggled to get up. The punch from the imagine breaker killed his Esper Mode and he immediately felt the effects.

"Y-you," Accelerator could only moan these words as he looked up at the figure which sent him flying just now.

"You haven't given up on killing the sisters yet? Well I'll make you give up right here and now!" Touma said this angrily and approached Accelerator slowly with a menacing look.

"No please Misaka begs for you to stop pleads Misaka as she pulls on your hand." Misaka Imouto clung to Touma's right arm to pull him away from Accelerator.

"But Imouto," Touma immediately cooled down after seeing Misaka's calm face.

"It was a misunderstanding says Misaka apologetically. After acquiring the object I left, Misaka saw that four people were fighting and Misaka decided to help."

"Touma! How dare you punch a good man so coldly!" Index scolded Touma and kicked his shin.

"Ouch! G-good man? Just what is it that I missed?"

"I'm here sorry for waiting says Misaka as Misaka apologizes sincerely and ehh…" The Last Order appeared from an alley all sweaty. She was looking for Accelerator all this time. Having arrived in the scene her eyes were wide open to see Accelerator bleeding on the ground and Touma standing above him with his fist covered with Accelerator's blood.

"You are…" Touma noticed the little girl and immediately recognized her.

"No please!" The Last Order quickly went in front of Touma and protected Accelerator. "Don't hurt Accelerator please Misaka begs as Misaka cries for mercy!" Tears gushed from The Last Order's eyes streaming down to her face. "He's not bad at all Misaka says as Misaka testifies for her friend!"

"I- I…" At once Touma knew that he was mistaken. His once frowning lips turned into a smile as he walked forward then gave The Last Order a rub on her head. "I'm sorry I misunderstood."

"Well isn't it a surprise?" Accelerator managed to get back on his feet. The Last Order quickly gave him his cane which he threw away awhile ago to save Index.

"Sorry." Touma repeated himself as he offered a handshake to Accelerator.

"Tch," instead of accepting the handshake Accelerator slapped Touma's hand away to hide his shyness. It was too late though since Touma noticed him blush a bit.

"I'd like to ask what happened but it seems it's not the time." Touma surveyed the wrecked surroundings and was puzzled on what the hell happened.

"Hey Touma! Have you forgotten about me?" Index called to him jumping up and down.

"… Ah! I thought you were supposed to be training in the Vatican!" Touma was surprised to see Index. Apparently all the commotion caused him to totally not notice the blue haired nun until now.

"My training just finished desu! I can use magic now!" The nun proudly told her friend.

"Mahou asks Misaka while looking weirdly at you?" Misaka asked in a confused tone.

"It's hard to explain." Touma scratched his head. "Anyway Last Order and Accelerator please allow me to escort you home. If your attackers come back and beat you my conscience will never forgive me."

"It's not needed you-" Accelerator was about to turn down the invitation but…

"Please do that Misaka asks as Misaka gratefully accepts your invitation." The last order cut Accelerator and pulled on Touma.

"Hey wait you!" Accelerator grabbed for Last Order.

"Don't be shy Number 1." Touma smiled at Accelerator which just annoyed the latter more.

"S-shy? Who the hell are you calling shy?"Accelerator roared angrily at Touma waving his cane at him frantically while his face brightens red.

"Ahh Misaka recognizes this attitude from the original!" Misaka Imouto claps her hand. "Tsundere!" She pointed at Accelerator while still keeping an emotionless face.

"What the fuck! Forget you guys grahhhh!" Accelerator grabbed the nearest block of cement and was about to throw it at Touma but The Last Order clung to him to prevent him to while Touma backed away a bit for safetly.

After a few moments of bickering Accelerator could not refuse Touma's offer to escort them home. However as Accelerator reached the place where his apartment was.

"What the…" Accelerator was shocked. A huge pile of rubble now occupies the place where his apartment used to stand.

"Wahhh where are we going to stay now asks Misaka as Misaka panics." The Last Order clung to Misaka Imouto's arm teary eyed.

Accelerator picked up an envelope lying on the ground. In it was a letter carefully folded.

Dear Number One,

This is a present coming from the Queen of Tokiwadai as my thankyou for your arrogance awhile ago. I hope you like camping out.

-Melt Downer

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!" Accelerator crumpled the paper as he scorned Mugino angrily.

"Well this won't do. Oh I know why don't you stay with us in Misaka Imouto's mansion for now? That's okay right Imouto-san?" Touma turned to Misaka with a smile.

"A-ah… haiii Misaka agrees and invites all of you to stay in Misaka's place for now." Misaka looked hesitant but seeing Touma smile at her like that she just couldn't turn him down.

"No wa-"

"Yayy Misaka cheers as Misaka is happy to be able to stay with both of her heroes tonight!" The Last Order cheered before Accelerator could have the chance to decline.

"_Ugh why do I even bother… This is going to be a rough night. Staying together with the guy that beat and humiliated me and the girl I tried to kill not to mention that weird blue haired nun is going to be a drag." _Accelerator sighed to himself. "Tch, then please take care of us." Accelerator tried to sound politely but it sounded awkward instead that everyone fell silent.


	5. Chapter 5

From now on this fic's chapters will be divided in parts so it's easier to make a setting.

Chapter 4: The Roman Catholic Church's Move

**Part 1**

Mornings at the Tokiwadai School Start Early

But even so 5:20 am is still over the top. At this time the dorm is usually silent and it's not normal to have someone still awake. After all boarders comprise of 80% of 2.3 million inhabitants of Gakuen Toshi even though there are some exceptions. Even though Tokiwadai is supposed to be the Zenith of what Gakuen Toshi can offer it has very bothersome rules like "lights out" and "curfew" although it's known that some level 5's and members of Judgement frequently manage to sneak out.

With those rules in place, anyone in the school dormitory would normally be asleep… except for one

Kuroko Shirai is still awake rolling around left and right in her bed. It's more likely that she cannot sleep but won't get up.

Usually she ties her tawny hair into twin pigtails with a thin ribbon, but right now they're unfastened and spread out on her bed. One has to examine closely to see the almost-invisible lace shorts in a light coloured extremely transparent negligee. Consequently her upper torso from her flat chest to below her navel is wholly exposed but even so she doesn't seem to care. It's probably because this is a girls' dormitory and aside from that, her roommate is special which has strong implications.

"…" Koroko Shirai looks troubled as she would continue her movement and stop frequently just to stare at her roommate located at the bed beside her. She looks at her.

The other bed is no further than 50 centimeters away. At that short distance, another girl is fast asleep. Small amounts of sweat stick to her shoulder-length light blond hair (if not orange), her slender white figure slightly discernable under the pale blue baggy pajamas. In this altered state, the decorative hairpin the girl usually wears on the side of her head is now placed on the side table. It was no other than her beloved Misaka Mikoto.

"… damn it idiot if I win you'll do anything I say for the next three days." Along with a somewhat unmistakably happy smile, these words spilled out of the sleep talker's pretty lips. Shirai, on her bed, makes a mess of her own hair with both of hands! As she vigorously and frantically scratches .

"Gah! I'm worried! What is one-sama dreaming of? Ever since she met that boy she's been like this. Just whom is she intending to announce those words in her dream!" Shirai whispered to herself loudly.

"Za- ha- ha," Kuroko Shirai takes a breather to calm herself down. Shirai is a girl and so is Misaka but there is something peculiar about Kuroko.

She's a kouhai who would want to do things in a roundabout way since saying them directly would be too unsophisticated for her.

There would not be a problem if she were the target of this sleep talk, but she can't remember her being referred to by Misaka as a boy. As far as she knows and believes, whether the opponent's a boy or a girl could be a huge problem; however she would choose a girl because having a boy opponent would mean that Misaka is uninterested in a girl x girl relationship which pretty much kills Kuroko's chance right there and then.

And as for the totally unconcerned Misaka Mikoto, she's currently tightly embracing her pillow as if it were an everyday occurance.

"… If I win hmm… I wonder what should I make you do you jerk – munya." The sleep talker lovingly rubbed her cheeks on the pillow's soft silk cover.

With this, Shirai Koroko continued rolling about left and right on her bed and her appearance wasn't that of a happy girl, and it wasn't the appearance of a sad girl either it was more of the appearance of a prisoner destined to be killed with an electric chair.

"Damn you whoever you are! Oh Onee-sama, why are you brushing your cheek against the pillow while subsequently drooling on it? Just what are you substituting that soft pillow for?"

Now the time is 5:25 am after a sleepless night another day is about to start.

Meanwhile at Misaka Imouto's Place:

The time is 5:00am. Unlike Tokiwadai the people in this mansion have no concern our whatsoever to wake up early. In fact after the events yesterday it would be normal if they overslept until afternoon. However someone too can't sleep in this place.

It was none other than Misaka Imouto serial number 10032. She's very sleepy and yet she cannot close her eyes for one bit. She tries to keep still and lull herself to sleep but for some reason she will always fidget and turn left or right.

Misaka Imouto model number 10032 is an identical clone of Misaka Mikoto. She has the same physical characteristics but has a very different attitude. The goggles she usually wears is now hanging around a nail erected in front of her door. Around her neck is a necklace she received from Touma yesterday. She has her left hand gently closed on her chest with the kitty shaped brooch in it. Her slender white petite figure still stands out in that baggy pajamas given to her by Mikoto awhile back.

Just beside her room is a boy's room. A spike black haired boy sleeps on a bed with his arms arched over his forehead. His slender yet muscular figure looked fatigued as he breaths deeply in his sleep. The boy will moan every now and then, a symbol of stress and fatigue accumulated from today's escapades.

Touma is about three years older than Mikoto but is still a level 0. He's Mikoto's sempai who studies in a different school which is referred to as 'A Certain Highschool'. The ranking of the city goes as: 5 = super power, 4 = great power, 3 = impressive power, 2 = extraordinary power, 1 = imbecile, 0 = idiot. However even though Touma is classified in the lowest category he has a special power that puts him in another level more regarded if not equal to that of a level 5.

"Misaka wonders why Misaka is so excited knowing that only a 10 cm thick wall is separating Misaka from her saviour?"

Misaka fidgets left again with her hands so flat on her chest.

Just in front of her room was another room occupied by two people.

A white haired boy keeps moving left to right sweating badly as if he's having a nightmare. Accelerator's face is contorted with the look of pain and anguish annoyance and anger at the same time. His black shirt is pulled up because of his constant whirling movements leaving his navel exposed. The cane which usually supported him for his walking is now lying on the side table beside him. He is still wearing his choker that activates his ESPer mode to be weary of ambush attacks.

Accelerator is the strongest level 5 inside Gakuen Toshi. He's about Touma's height and the same age. It was not until a certain level 0 gave him the punch of his life and totally changed his lifestyle that we can see him today in this state.

This powerful, nearly invincible person is currently having a nightmare as one would see from the way he fidgets on his bed. What dream could the once strongest person in the city be having for him to be troubled this much? Let's take a look!

Accelerator's dream:

"_I've done it! Every single one of you shitheads getting in my way are dead!"_

Accelerator stood on a mountain of scientists; scientists who forced him to comply with the 'Sisters Experiment' and scientists who experimented on him when he was little. They are in a bloody pile as Accelerator laughs menacingly kicking around the corpses having them fall down from the small mountain of dead bodies.

"_Now that I've finally rid of this bastards I can finally live as I want." _He said to himself with a certain little person in mind.

He jumps off the pile of corpse and walks to a huge mansion, his dream mansion so to speak which contained his one true happiness and the reason he wants to protect. He stands outside the door to savour the moment and expects for someone to jump in his arms small enough for him to completely embrace.

"_Heh- finally I can rest happily with that shitty bra—"_

Accelerator opens the door but what he sees is unexpected and made his jaw fall down.

"_My hero! You finally got rid of those annoying scientists." _A spike black haired boy congratulates him in a wedding dress. It's Touma in a 'thumbs up cool pose' gesture.

"_What the fuck!" _Accelerator's eyes widens in fear as he distances himself from the Touma in a drag.

"_Come here and give me a hug!" _Touma jumps with his arms spread wide to hug Accelerator.

"_Get away!" _Accelerator tries to repel Touma with his power but it got cancelled so he punched him instead.

"_Homo janai_!" Accelerator shouted at the Touma lying face first on the floor.

However the figure stands up and slowly raised its face. The wedding dress disappears as it looks at Accelerator with a different face.

"_Tsundere!_" Says the figure which turns out to be Misaka Imouto as she raises her hand to point her index finger at Accelerator.

"_I'm not—what the hell! Shut up!" _Accelerator is furious and tries to shut the girl up.

However, try as he might the Misaka Imouto in front of him just keeps calling him Tsundere. Even worse the room is soon filled with all 20000 sisters pointing at him calling him a Tsundere.

"_Tsun- tsun- dere- dere, tsun- tsun dere- dere~" _The sisters begin circling him moving in a merry-go-round manner while singing a hymn.

"_Stop! Stop it!" _Accelerator is already on the ground in a foetal position rocking back and forth. _"Homo-janai!"_

He is about to lose it but a small figure pierces through the circle and pulls him away to safety. He did not recognize who it is but he's thankful to be saved from that horde. They are more powerful that any level 5 or scientists he faced before.

"_Thank you, ha- ha- ha," _he thanked the figure who he first thought out to be Last Order.

"_Please don't thank me dad."_

"_Ah—wait what?" _Accelerator asks and fails to comprehend what he just heard.

The child that saved him just now wasn't the last order. It was a spike white haired boy which reminds him of both him and Touma.

"_Our child brought you here just in time for dinner." _Says a Touma wearing an apron as the background turned into a dining room.

"_Grahhhhhhhhhh ! Noooo! Homo janaiiiii!" _Accelerator screams as he crazily pulls on his hair almost ripping them out.

End of Dream

"Homo janai!" Accelerator screams as he wakes up then sits up.

"Are you alright? Asks Misaka as Misaka worriedly clings on your shoulder."

Last Order, Accelerator's roommate, immediately comes to his rescue after hearing him scream. She is another Misaka Clone but with one big difference and that's her age. Unlike the other Misaka's who were about 14 years old she has the body of a 10 year old. The thin layer of cotton string that makes up her sleeve is pulled down to the point that her pink one piece dress can almost fall if she was nudged.

"Y-yes I'm fine," replies Accelerator still sweating badly from the bad dream.

*Crash*

Accelerator's door crashes down after someone kicked it from outside with full force.

"Is everything alright here? We heard a scream!"

Touma is in action mode even though he just woke up because of Accelerator's scream.

"Y-you..."

The white haired boy suddenly remembers his dream and grabs his cane to throw at Touma.

"Get away from me!" He shouts while in a pitching stance having his cane on his right hand.

"What? I'm just trying to help!"

Touma tries to explain himself while backing away from the angry Accelerator. It was to no avail though as a cane flew by and just missed his face by a couple of centimetres.

"Gah! What badluck!" Touma shouts while he runs away to escape injuries.

Meanwhile just beside Accelerator's room is another room which another person is sleeping inside.

The silver haired nun is unaffected by the noise outside and continues to dream. Her hair usually covered by a hat is spread out on her bed. Her arms and legs are coiled around a hug pillow as long as her height. A large grin on her face can be seen even without closely examining it. Her petite and slender body is closely attached to the pillow as she enjoys the feeling of silk touching her skin.

"Index will finish all of this giant marshmallow nyan~!"

The nun begins to chomp on the pillow probably as how she chomps on the marshmallow on her dream. It's always her habit to chomp on things including Touma's head.

The time is 5:25am and after a sleepless night (for some) it's finally time to tackle another troublesome day.

**Part 2**

Far away from Gakuen Toshi, another group cannot be settled with the growing force that they have no control over. This organization is far older than that of Gakuen Toshi as it's almost as old as Christianity itself. After wiping out all other religions from the face of this Earth The Roman Catholic Church has been considered as a world power if not the most powerful force.

But in contrary no matter how powerful an organization is there will always be a counterpart that can threaten it. For The Roman Catholic church this is no other than Gakuen Toshi. While TRCC (The Roman Catholic Church) relies heavily on magic Gakuen Toshi relies heavily on science. To avoid conflict the two groups decided to sign a non-hostility contract and assured peace between the two. The magicians will not harm the ESPers as long as the ESPers will not harm the magicians and there will be no interference from each side about each other's business.

However there will always be extremists. Right now a group inside TRCC are taking steps to weaken Gakuen Toshii in preparation for declaring war.

The group is no other than 'God's Right Seat'.

God's Right Seat is a group composed of five people, no it would be wrong to simply call them people as they are closer to angels. Each member of God's Right Seat has an Arch Angel helping them in whatever endeavour they do. The current members are:

Aqua of the Back. A muscular fellow, about 6.5 feet tall, who prefers to wear fitting clothes that reveal his muscles. He has light blond hair that hangs on his face freely while he constantly frowns for some reason that even his comrades don't know. The Arch Angel by his side is Angel Gabriel which allows him to use the ability 'Divine Mother's Mercy'.

Fiamma of the right. He is a tall, skinny man with red hair wearing a red suit. He is always seen with a calm expression and a slight smile. Because of this poker face no one can tell what he's thinking which makes him a hard opponent to beat. He's the leader of God's Right Seat and the Arch Angel beside him is no other than the leader of all Arch Angels the Arch Angel Michael! His special ability is known as 'The Regard of God' and is able to use the spell 'The Holy Right'.

Terra of the left. A small, menacing-looking old man wearing a green robe. The wielder of the Arch Angel Uriel and uses the ability 'God's Medicine' and the spell 'Execution of Light'.

Vento of the Front. She wears a yellow clad and her face is heavily pierced and at its top, she puts on heavy make-up. This is to give people a negative impression of her and make it easier to trigger the 'Divine Punishment' an ability given to her by her Arch Angel Raphael. Unlike the other members of God's Right Seat she hates Science with all her heart as a result of an incident from her past.

All members of God's Right seat are not able to use normal magic humans are capable of. This is because all members of God's Right Seat have an angel that requires their hosts to be free of original sin. To use a human spell would require them to be human and a human will always suffer from original sin. However as mentioned above , they have angels that give them miracles which surpasses the strongest spells available for humans.

"When are we going to move to destroy those heretics?"

A very impatient Vento walks to the centre of the room where the four were having their meeting. Her eyebrows are twitching and her cheeks are red with fury. She's clearly not happy with how the meeting is going.

"Vento you know it is not our decision please be more reasonable."

Fiamma replies with his poker face, smiling even. He has his left foot raised resting on his right leg with his head resting on his right hand while his right arm rested on the arm of the chair.

"Tch… I hate science and everyone who likes it!"

"We are God's Right Seat Vento our existence is supposed to protect the balance of this world not destroy it."

Aqua joins in lecturing Vento of her bad temper and their priorities. He's leaning lazily on his chair while he has his arms arched over his head.

"That's true but if somehow the other side causes the imbalance…" says Terra of the left with a smirk in his face.

Terra's appearance looks menacingly with a smirk on his face. He has his hands clasped together and close to his face while he's leaning towards the centre.

"What are you suggesting?"

Aqua was surprised by Terra's suggestion and now has his attention turned to the short man who looks like a leprechaun.

"Nothing, nothing, tee-hee."

"Enough, for now let's focus on the abnormality in one of our men's reports."

Fiamma takes out a clipboard with documents on it. On one of the documents was Index profile with her picture on it. Under it are reports on the events regarding Index.

"This report about the living grim moiré it somehow aroused my interests." Says Fiamma as he tosses the clipboard to the table at the centre of the four.

"It's the girl who has all the books of magic in her. I do not see where the abnormality is."

Aqua takes the clipboard and begins examining the reports carefully. He turns the pages slowly to make sure he gets every detail there is.

"I am not particularly concerned about the girl I am more concerned about the man she's acquainted with."

Fiamma points at the name of a boy appearing in the fourth page of the report.

"Kamijou Touma…" Aqua read the name aloud.

"Apparently this Kamijou boy defeated high ranked magicians in Necessarius."

"Who cares? Necessarius sucked anyway."

Vento lazily walks back to her seat and leans in a care free manner.

"We have a Saint in Necessarius mind you."

Aqua opposes Vento's uncaring statement with an mild urgent tone in his voice.

"No, she's right. Even a Saint is still a human who can be defeated by another human. The biggest problem is about how they were defeated." Fiamma explained.

"Apparently our men's magic did not affect this guy at all. As stated in their report, 'all their magical attacks got repelled or cancelled'."

"What? But isn't that the special ability of your 'Holy Right'?"

Vento is now interested in the topic as one would notice in her leaned forward position.

"Yes my Holy Right. Arch Angel Michael's ability to cancel magic upon activation. But this man apparently needs no activation to dispel spells."

"No way!"

"Is it possible that the ESPers have developed that power?" Aqua asked.

Aqua continued to talk calmly in contrast to Vento who looks more and more surprised and excited the longer the meeting goes.

"Impossible!"

Terra of the left finally intervenes. His face is still filled with arrogance.

"I would not be surprised if that's the case but this man has cancelled Angel's Fall. A spell ranked as a miracle of God."

Fiamma says this troubling report with calmness that it's almost annoying yet scary.

"A man that can cancel magic and miracles this is troublesome indeed."

"We have to investigate this boy and take care of him if he poses as a threat." Fiamma decided. "But which one of us will go?"

"I—"

Aqua tries to volunteer but…

"I'll go!" Shouted Vento.

Vento looks eager with some shine on her eyes.

"Vento you cannot go you will just try to destroy that place!"

Aqua is against Vento and for good reason. Ever since the meeting started Vento is all about hating science and the academy. It will be truly catastrophic to send this homicidal person there.

"Now, now, we do not judge a person by her cover."

Fiamma overrules Aqua's objection and favoured Vento. Nothing changed from his calm smiling face.

"But—"

Aqua looks troubled and worried. He can imagine horrible things happening if this continues.

"Enough, I have decided. Vento if you promise not to do anything stupid and selfish there I will give you this task."

"I promise!"

Vento has a grin on her face while she says this.

"Good then this meeting is over."

Fiamma was the first to stand up and leave the room. Everyone left too except for Terra who followed Fiamma to his car.

"You know you cannot hide anything from me tee-hee," Terra snickers in his trademark scary fashion.

"I do not know what you're talking about Terra-kun." Fiamma replies with a smile.

In all honesty it's confusing which one is more scary. The freaky snicker of the old leprechaun look alike of a man or the emotionless smile of the leader. Nonetheless one of them is hiding something from the other.

"You are more interested in this boy more than you claim Fiamma-kun."

"You don't say?"

"Well I'm sure we'll find out soon enough once you go with your plans."

Terra decides to let the conversation end since he cannot get anything from their leader.

"You're too perceptive for your own good but I won't have to worry about you soon."

Fiamma says to himself as he enters his car. For the first time showing an emotion one that of evil and a killing stare.

"I wonder how this is going to affect your plans, he who operates from behind the curtains. Eh? Aleister Crowley?"

Miles Away from Rome in Gakuen Toshii:

"So you have finally made your move Fiamma of the Right."

A man is floating inside a tube. It's the founder and owner of Gakuen Toshii, Aleister Crowley. He can be seen floating upside down inside the tube that keeps him alive. He was regarded before as the ultimate human magician and even wrote one of the books stored inside Index entitled 'The Law'.

"Is there a matter?"

A frog faced doctor walks inside the room to give Aleister Crowley weekly checkups.

"Nothing Heaven Canceler, it's just that my plans just moved one step forward. Don't you find it amusing when everything goes as you expected?"

Aleister has a triumphant grin on his face. Is this the signal for trouble? Or is this the beginning of a new war between countries?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: A New Life Style = A New Arena

**Part 1**

The Tokiwadai School

This school is so big that it encompasses 1/8 of Gakuen Toshi and mind you Gakuen Toshi is very big. Inside this construct are the most promising ESPers Gakuen Toshi has ever gave birth to except for some level 5's who decided to go solo or underground.

Right now it's 9am in Japan, too early for serious business, but inside Tokiwadai the principal is sweating badly in front of an esteemed director of Gakuen Toshi. The principal has her lips on a curl as she try to look confident in front of the 6 feet tall director wearing a tuxedo with a black neck tie and pitch black shades to cover his eyes. The principal herself is pretty young, about 30 years old perhaps, and she also wears glasses but right now those glasses are on the table because she forgot to wear them because of intimidation coming from her guest.

"S-so sir what you're saying is that you want us to take this level 0"

"A level 5!"

The director sneered angrily as he corrects the principal who immediately gulped her own saliva to calm herself down then corrects herself.

"And yes you heard me right. You are to take this new level 5 in your school without fail."

"B-but what is this person's ability? I just can't simply."

"This guy has the ability to take away your job and send your family to the streets! How you ask? Through us firing you if you don't do as I say!" The director roared.

The principal cringes in fear as she starts making all the necessary paper work for the boy's transfer. The director is pretty pleased to see her all worked up and grins.

"I-if we want him to transfer here we will need to inform his high school first."

"Do not worry about that. That's already taken care of." The director replies calmly with a confident smile on his face.

Meanwhile in Misaka Imouto's place 9am:

The spike haired boy wakes up after having an awkward dream in which he rather not remembers. Months ago he left the academy to visit his home town so today he needs to fix his status in his school and enrol.

"Ahhhnnn~" He yawns and looks at the time. He isn't late yet but he figured he better hurry.

Luckily no one is awake yet so he's able to use the bathroom immediately. Then after taking his time in bathing he dresses himself with the school uniform he always wore before. Me makes his way out of the mansion careful that he doesn't wake up the others.

However just before he got out through the main front door.

"You…"

A white haired boy meets him on the way out with a frown.

"Me?" Asked Touma.

Touma takes three steps back careful not to agitate Accelerator who's already looking at him with an irritated face.

"Not my business or anything but where are you going this early in the morning?" Accelerator asked.

"Not sure why it would concern you but if you have to know I have to enrol again at my high school."

"What?" Accelerator says this aloud then began laughing.

"A-ha-ha-ha-, schools are for squares. Strong people like me don't need them." Accelerator bragged.

Touma can only look weirdly at Accelerator and walks past him.

"Sorry if I'm weak then," says Touma with a sarcastic tone.

Before Touma can walk further Accelerator grabs his shoulder for his attention. Touma got surprised because he thought Accelerator was going to attack him for a second.

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling you also made enemies with the people chasing Last Order and me. Be careful."

"Thank you," Touma is surprised that Accelerator didn't sound rude or evil this time around. "You also have a caring side I see." Says Touma before moving on.

"What? Shut up! I'm just concerned that you'll lead the enemies to us!" Accelerator denies.

"Haii- haii."

Touma waves lazily at Accelerator behind him and continues walking the way to his school. He observed the changes in the city that happened while he was away as he walks. In only a few months some houses are demolished, some houses are built, some buildings have different design and some buildings aren't there anymore.

The city isn't the only thing that changed. Touma has changed a lot after going away for a few months. In his hometown where nobody relies on science or magic he was able to train in 3 different martial arts a little namely Jujitsu, Karate and Kungfu. He isn't a master of any of these but thanks to his innate ability quickly adapt fighting styles he reached an average rank in each discipline meaning he's fairly good with each and can combine techniques from all the three disciplines.

But even then his most powerful weapon isn't his newly learned fighting skills but his imagine breaker. Being in a city of ESPers who makes their own realities physical brawling is almost suicidal so he needs to counter with his imagine breaker.

As he reaches school he expects no one to notice him. After all he's just a level 0 that can be found everywhere… however.

"Look! It's the new level 5!"

A man with shoulder length hair and square chin shouted and alerted everyone of Toma.

"Huh? Where?" said Toma.

Toma looks behind him to see the new level 5 as he's sure enough the person was pointing at his direction.

"I don't see anyone… Oh I get it someone with the power of invisibility!"

Toma claps his hands while a horde of students approach him.

"Grab him!" Shouts a bearded guy with blond hair wearing shades.

"What? Me?"

Touma is shocked to see that they're actually coming for him and starts running the other way around.

"Don't let him get away!" Shouts a random girl in the crowd.

"You people are making no sense! Grahhhh! Fukou da!" Screams Toma.

The horde chased Touma everywhere. His main problem were speedsters and teleporters who would teleport or dash beside him to grab him. He deals with these people using his imagine breaker and cancel their teleport or dash halfway near him.

"What the, why can't we teleport to him?"

Asks a muscular spike haired blond guy as he continues to chase Toma with the horde.

"Maybe because you're too weak? You're only a stupid level 2 right?" A speedster mocked him.

The teleporter isn't very happy about that comment and retaliated.

"And why can't you chase him? Isn't that you're only purpose in life?"

"Oh great they're fighting amongst themselves."

Toma easily managed to escape through a blind alley because the other members of the horde didn't have the ESPer ability nor the physical ability to chase him.

"What was that all about? Za- ha- ha" Toma asks himself panting.

"It's really annoying how you don't know it yourself." A voice replies beside him and causes Toma to turn.

Toma knows that voice but still got surprised thanks to the horde earlier.

"Ah it's you uhh Kuro-chan?"

That was the cue for Kuroko to kick Toma's shin. The slender young girl is currently on her judgement duties. She's wearing her usual Tokiwadai uniform and the judgement strap around her right arm. Also, she's currently carrying her weapons of choice, a set of pins strapped around both her thighs. She has her hair in two ponytails as always to go with that frown she currently has on her face.

"Ittai! What was that for?"

Toma grabs his shin and tries to rub the pain away while jumping on one foot. Kuroko on the other hand has this satisfied feeling of hurting an enemy.

"You should at least know your rival's name," says Kuroko with contempt.

"Rival?"

Toma looks oblivious of what Kuroko just said but everybody who knows her personality would hit the mark. Apparently Toma isn't the sharpest when it comes to these things and can be considered pretty dense.

"I was ordered to bring you to our school."

Kuroko says this with a very dark mood. Her clenched fist and twitching eyebrows are evidences that she isn't happy with the job. The only thing stopping her from turning Toma into a pin cushion with the spikes strapped around her thighs is her commitment to judgement.

"Why? I wasn't the guy who destroyed the vending machines you know! Or that ATM machine either!" Toma defended.

This is a reference to before when Mikoto kicked a vending machine for him and ended up breaking it. Also with the time when Misaka Mikoto zapped the ATM bank to help him remove his stuck ATM card.

"That's not it you idiot! I'm very familiar with the culprit of those vandalisms this is for a different matter!"

"Eh?"

Toma tries to remember other incidents but couldn't. Well he can remember the few times a few structures collapsed because of his fights with both magic and science faction but he doesn't know how he's linked to all that.

"Whatever it is I swear it isn't me."

Touma looks uncomfortable having a member of judgement telling him to come with her. He can only imagine bad reasons why.

"It's nothing like that. Even I am startled with the reason but please just come. Geez how does onee-sama deal with a hopeless imbecile like this."

Kuroko threw that insult as if she was talking to herself.

"I am still here you know," says Touma.

"Whatever let's just go! Onee-sama is waiting for me!"

Kuroko hurries running to grab Toma's hand in an attempt to teleport both of them. Upon grabbing the boy's hand however she finds her ability to teleport unusable.

"What? Why can't I…"

"You know it's impossi-" Toma tries to warn her about his power but is immediately cut off.

"Shut up I just need to concentrate more!"

Kuroko closes her eyes holding Toma's right arm with both of her hands.

"I think I hear voices coming from this alley!" A man shouted not far away who Toma assumed to be one of those chasing him.

"Shit they're coming!"

Toma, acting automatically, carries Kuroko off her feet and runs the opposite side from where he hears the footsteps and the voices.

"What are you doing? Let me down!"

Kuroko protests being carried and waves her feet up and down trying to shake Touma off.

"Sorry but I have a feeling that if I do it won't end nicely." Toma apologizes.

He will constantly look behind him to find close to thirty men chasing him. Some of them he recognizes to be from his school and some of them are complete strangers wearing jackets or sleeveless shirts.

"You already have a fan club! It must be tough to be the newest level 5." Says Kuroko.

"Yes, well I always experience th- wait what?"

Toma is shocked to hear what first didn't register completely. Did Kuroko just call him the newest level 5? He is sure he heard her right but he isn't completely sure if she was serious.

"There must be a big mistake here because I'm a level 0!"

He argues with Kuroko while running in top speed. They finally reached the shopping district where many malls and shops are built but it's too early to have people.

"I think we lost them ha- ha- ha," says Touma while panting heavily and trying to catch up with his breath.

"Look again!" Kuroko shouts.

"There they are!" Shouts some people coming from their front.

"What! Another group!" Touma says with despair.

He notices that this time the group charging at them consists of men and women. They do not look friendly as some of them were brandishing clubs while there was even one using her power to control the wind in her palm.

Toma looks behind him but he sees no opening as the previous group chasing him also appears. There's only one way out and that's his side. He has to take the way to the river where he's sure no one else can be drawn in unwillingly if ever he needs to fight.

"Where are you going? And put me down!" Asked Kuroko.

"I can't get past those people while carrying you! I'm going somewhere open so I can drop you off and take these guys on if I can't escape them."

"_Eh? Don't tell me all this time this guy is worried about me." _Kuroko thought to herself.

"There's a good spot!"

Toma spots the sandy river side and jumps to it. He gently puts Kuroko down and then turned to the people pursuing them

"These men have nothing to do with you please leave now. There's plenty of room for you to run away here then teleport once you're in a good distance."

Toma gives Kuroko an advice wearing a worried look on his face.

"_Onee-sama now I see why you've taken a liking to this guy."_

Kuroko smiles blankly to herself. For once she looks happy having this spike haired boy around.

"However Kuroko will not lose to such a hopeless guy!" Kuroko roared.

She took out about 8 pins strapped around her thighs and holds them between her fingers on both hands. She has a serious look on her face yet one can see the smirk she's hiding under it.

"Lose?" Toma felt weird about what Kuroko just said.

"I am Judgement! I will not lose to these thugs! I suggest you run away!" Kuroko says proudly emphasizing on the 'you' to intimidate Toma.

"Gave up running huh?"

A man with rugged shoulder length blond hair wearing purple shades stepped forward from the crowd consisting of about 45 people. He has an arrogant look on his face as he looks at Toma like looking at a thousand dollars that dropped on the ground.

"Why are you after me?"

Toma asks as he tries to negotiate. Fighting is always his last resort, as much as possible he wants to run away from trouble if he cannot talk it out.

"I heard rumours that you are the new level 5! The eighth in fact."

"And you actually believe those rumours?"

"There's no hiding it you know? The board of directors released your name after you got labelled a level 5. Even Judgement received the notice yesterday." Kuroko whispers to Touma.

"The girl's right." The man who approached them interrupted.

"Every single group in town now knows your name and probably will come after you. But I know you Kamijou Toma, I know you're just some punk kid. Just a level 0 punk kid! Gwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" The man laughs arrogantly.

Everyone in the gang laughed with their leader. Each has their eyes on Toma with a malicious grin on their face.

"If you know that then why are you still after me?"

"That's because if we beat you, no matter how much of a fake level five you are our ranks will be raised!"

The man now has an ambitious look on his face. He's probably dreaming about the things that will change after his been promoted to a higher rank than he is now.

"That's stupid! It doesn't work like that in Gakuen Toshi!"

Kuroko interrupts the man's thoughts and starts with a speech of her own.

"Inside Gakuen Toshi effort is everything! You will not be rewarded for something cowardly like ambushing a level 5!"

"Shut up girl!" The man roared at Kuroko.

"If it's true what you said then everyone of us here you see right now should be all level 5's!"

The man scorns at Kuroko with an angry look on his face. It's a look found in almost every lowlife criminal everywhere. The look of someone trying to justify their deeds by pointing out the injustice in society.

"You level 4's and level 5's, you people pampered by luck! You will never understand how we feel! But now everything's about to change thanks to you Toma-kun! Be our stepping stone to luxury! Everyone attack!"

"Not so fast!"

Kuroko teleports her pins to hit the jackets of one of the members which makes him fall on the ground. She quickly draws out another set of pins and this time aims for their leader.

"I'm a level 4 teleporter! If you do not want these pins inside your throats then leave!"

Kuroko threatens anyone who dares come close.

"Hwoah kakkoi."

Touma praises Kuroko from behind. It was his first time to see a powerful teleporter in action.

"Tch."

Some of the members are beginning to think twice and takes some steps back. The leader however feels different.

"Do not be afraid of her, I have something here that I'm sure she'll love."

The leader takes out a gun from behind him. It wasn't an ordinary gun, instead of a nuzzle it has a mini megaphone speaker on its tip.

"That is!"

"Ah so you recognize it Ms. Level 4. This is an anti-skill developed weapon. I believe you saw some prototypes before since you are from Judgement but this is the finished product."

"Oh cra-"

Kuroko tries to teleport the spikes she has with her to the leader but it's too late. The man shoots her and sound waves blasts out of the gun like weapon."

"Ugh…"

Kuroko is immediately knocked down to her kneels as if she was punched on the gut. Inside her brains feels like a thousand needles piercing her skin as the supersonic waves passes through her.

"Kuroko Shirai-san!"

Toma is surprised at what just happened to his companion and kneeled on one foot to examine her.

"See that? The more powerful the ESPer the more the damage." The leader of the gang boasts then turns to Toma.

"As for you, seeing that you're unaffected by this proves you're not a level 5. But you're current rank is all we need! We will make our group known by having a level 5 fall before us!"

"Yes way to go boss!"

The members cheers as if they already achieved victory. After a few jittering and mocking they were finally ready to attack the two.

"Hah! You're not the only one who can teleport things!"

A teleporter whose a member of the gang threw a stone aimed at Kuroko and teleported it just as it was about to leave his hand.

"How about no?"

Touma catches the stone from midair. With his imagine breaker he was able to remove the stone from teleportation. Now he looks at the gang with a serious stare, the same stare he had when he beat Accelerator.

"What the hell! How did you do that?" The enemy teleporter freaks out and retreats to the comfort of his gang.

"_Impossible. He was able to stop a teleporting object and catch it with his hand?" _

Kuroko who hasn't recovered yet from the attack is astounded by Toma's performance. As a teleporter she knows how impossible it is to stop a teleported object much less to catch one.

"So you think you can use people as mere stepping stones right? This ambition of yours… I will destroy it! You heard me? I will destroy your dillusions!"

Toma takes a big stomp forward while clenching his fist. His eyes are focused at no one particular he's aim is to take them all on.

"W-what?" Some of the members are intimidated and starts to look at their leader for instructions.

"He's just talking big! He's nothing! Now finish him off!"

The leader orders his members to attack while he continues to aim his megaphone gun at Kuroko to prevent her from using her power.

They closed in on Toma wielding clubs, bats, knives and other melee weapons while their power users did their job. A wind user is fanning her hands to summon gusts of wind that's able to cut the skin but since she's only a level 1 the wind cannot penetrate through flesh but can still cause cuts. Their teleporter who was discouraged awhile ago regained his confidence and started teleporting more stones at Toma. A speedster backs away to gather momentum and runs towards his target to deliver a devastating flying kick.

Toma looks at the wall of killing intent approaching him. In his eyes they are all in slow motion. This is not a power but the result of his experience from fighting more powerful fighters and his recent training of the martial arts. Only the speedster moves normally in his eyes. His body also reacts as fast as his senses. He is able to take the proper stance to take out the current enemy in front of him in the blink of an eye. Just before one of his enemies wielding a club strikes a blow he decides to make a move.

"Tora no yashi no kougeki!"

Tora no yashi no kougeki (tiger palm attack)- this is a simple palm strike with a twist. Using the body as a big joint, force can be applied from all parts of your body to travel to your palms thus creating a devastating blow. This includes twisting your feet, taking a step forward at the same time twisting your torso in a lashing motion to channel the force of the body to the arm.

The palm strike is devastating and causes the enemy to fly three meters back and to crash on his comrades behind. Four people including the guy Toma just hit are on the ground.

Four people lost their courage to fight and starts running away but there are still more than 20 people charging at him. This does not include the leader who's still standing safely behind with his megaphone gun aimed at Kuroko.

"Hey take out their leader so I can help."

Kuroko whose eyes are still squinting from pain points at the leader.

"Got it!" Toma nodded.

Toma runs head on against the group and delivers a strong punch to the first guy he confronts. He hits him right on the face and the man is immediately out cold. Another man wearing a jacket takes this as a chance to stab Toma but Toma is able to rotate and adjust his stance and dodges the attack. Toma followed with a back elbow strike which hits the enemy's jaw knocking him unconscious.

"Clear the way!"

The speedster calls out to his allies as he plans to crash his feet on Toma's chest with a flying kick after running 120km/h. His allies immediately open a path for him to Toma and cheer him on.

"Stop kidding with me!"

Toma dodges the kick and catches the speedster by the neck almost choking the guy. His imagine breaker nullifies the man's power making him unable to retaliate as Toma prepares to use him as throwing dummy.

"E-even speed can't take this guy out?"

One of the delinquents lost his nerve and fell on his bum after seeing how Toma dealt with their best power user. The others too step back because now they feel that the person they challenged is not a normal level 0.

"I-is this guy really a level 0? Are you sure he isn't a level 5?" The wind user asks their leader.

"Yes I'm sure! My anti-skill gun didn't work on him did it?"

While the enemies start to argue with each other this is Toma's cue to act and take out the leader. He heaves the speedster he had on a hold and hurled him to the leader who's still busy trying to calm his members down.

"What the- shit!"

The speedster landed on his boss and the gun that suppressed Kuroko got knocked out of his hand. The members get disoriented while some tries to help the two up. It is too late now because there's a very angry level 4 about to wail a storm of pain on them.

"You low lives!"

Kuroko, who's finally able to get to her feet, teleports a pin to lodge inside the megaphone gun and completely destroy it inside.

"Oh crap! Everyone run!"

A delinquent shouts and everyone follows his lead to run away. The leader too reveals himself to be a coward and uses the girl ESPer wind user for leverage so he can stand up and run away. This causes the girl to fall down unable to run as Toma and Kuroko walks toward her.

"N-no please stay back!"

The girl pleads for mercy. She's about 15 years old, slender white body and has short red hair which is kept in place with a pink head banned. She's wearing the uniform girls wear in Toma's school which means she's probably only a level one or level two at best.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't send this pin inside your eye."

Kuroko is first to threaten the poor girl as she flashes a pin between her fingers. She looks really pissed and for good reason. After all she is the victim of a psionic wave attack awhile ago that made her unable to user her powers and caused her great pain to add.

"W-we were only asked by a boy from Tokiwadai."

"A boy from Tokiwadai? I thought that school was a girl's school."

Toma pictures Misaka Mikoto and Kuroko in his head after hearing the school's name.

"Not exactly, there's a boy division of the school. It's only known as a girl school because the aces of the school are girls." Kuroko explains.

"Ah! I get it."

"Welll anyway, tell us more. Who is this guy?"

"He claims to be a level 4 in your school and- buh…"

Before she can tell Kuroko and Toma everything a swift blow to her head causes her to faint. It is an attack from behind by the manipulator of the whole incident who's about to make his appearance.

"These imbeciles can't be even trusted in dealing with a worthless level 0."

A man wearing a cap with grey hair that hangs lazily in front of his eyebrows confronts Toma and Kuroko. He kicks the unconscious body of the girl aside. This makes Toma angry as one can tell by looking at his unhappy frown.

"You're behind all this?" Kuroko asks.

She takes out the remaining pins she has around her thighs preparing to attack the enemy in front of them.

"I don't think I like that." The man grins.

The man's arms suddenly disappear as if it is invisible. However that is not the case as the arms reappears and takes a hold of Kuroko and disarms her.

"What? What kind of power is this?"

Kuroko freaks out as the arms put her in a hammerlock.

"I'm a level four and I have the ability to send any part of my body."

"That's a useless ability."

Toma yawns to mock the guy. This is his way to invite the man to attack him and let go of Kuroko.

"Really? Look again."

Suddenly the man has his arms back on his body but the arms bounding Kuroko are still there.

"I can clone the body parts I send. Do you know what this means?"

"Yes it means you can pick your nose while doing perverted things to yourself at night."

"Why you useless piece of trash! Take this!"

The man is already annoyed at Toma and goes ballistic. He sends a clenched fist directly in front of Toma but the spike haired boy just lazily knocks it away with his right hand and makes it dissipate into thin air.

"What the fuck? What did you just do?"

The man's surprised as this is the first time anyone did that to his power.

"None of your attacks will work on me so please stop it." Toma advices his opponent after dispelling the limbs that had its hold on Kuroko.

"An ability to send clones of your body parts to places that is indeed a weird ability."

Kuroko sways her right arm to shake the strain the hammerlock caused away. She and Toma casually approach the guy who's now unsure about winning this confrontation.

"I'm level 4 too you know? And now that I know your power I'm not sure if you can use that to me again."

Kuroko warns her assailant flashing a pin and her judgement strap.

"Like fuck, you can take me on!" The guy roars angrily and he feels his ego being attacked.

The guy sends a muscular arm to take hold of Kuroko but the teleporter manages to teleport away. The man turns around and looks everywhere to locate his target but Kuroko out flanks him and crashes an elbow on his neck to force and pin him down face first.

"Gwahh!" The man screams in pain as Kuroko returns the favour of putting the guy in a hammerlock.

Kuroko is still mad and annoyed on how she was saved by Toma and decides to release some of her frustration on this poor man. She constantly applies extensive pressure on the hold and makes the guy scream in pain. Toma can only look with pity at the poor guy.

"You guys will pay for this! Especially you!"

The man threatened Toma who didn't seem to care.

"How many level fours do you think are angry that a level 0 surpassed them into becoming a level 5! They will go through your friends! Your neighbours! Ha-ha! They will- oof!"

The man felt a shoe crash on his jaw before he can complete his statement. Toma is mad after hearing their plans of involving Toma's friends. He can imagine Mikoto, Misaka Imouto, Tsuchimicado, Index, Kuroko and a little glimpse of Accelerator being troubled by these people.

"If you want to live I suggest you don't involve my friends in this. If you want to have a go at me then all you guys need to do is come and try!"

Toma shouts a challenge to the city and all the so called level 4's the man said were angry at him. He particularly didn't think about what he just did but he just wants to protect his friends from these people.

"Eh? Did you just accept the challenge of these guys? You know that's just aggravating them right?"

Kuroko looks at Toma with a sceptical look. She's right, calling these people to come at you is literally just calling them to come at you. Level 4s have big egos especially those who're just a few steps away into becoming level 5s.

"I know, but it's not like this is the first time someone is interested on my head."

Toma sighs as he remembers a few names that want him dead. He vigorously scratches his hair as he figures out that his troubles just doubled.

"Fukou da!"

**Part 2**

It's 10:00 am and Misaka Mikoto's day starts of in a very awkward manner. Her roommate who she expects to wake her up thirty minutes earlier from this time left ahead of her only leaving a note to inform her that a job has come up and she won't be coming to school together this morning.

Mikoto ate very little breakfast and only rinsed to make up for the lost time. Her shoulder-length light brown hair still has the evidences of a person who just woke up. Her usually neat attire is messed up and she fails to notice that one of the collars on her uniform is standing up.

"Huff- uff, darn that Kuroko!"

She laments at a certain someone for not waking her up. The reason for her oversleeping can be blamed to a certain Gekkou Show that night that she couldn't resist. She watched until it was 2am past midnight.

When she finally reaches the hall where her classroom is located she is stopped on her tracks by the principal. She immediately steps on her breaks and almost stumbled.

"Ah Ms. Mikoto!"

The principal looks happy to see her. Usually the principal has this arrogant attitude around her but not this time. She looks like her cat just died and someone tied the corpse on a rope and swung it around rodeo style until it was reduced to chunks of meat flying all over the room.

"P-principal!"

Mikoto sounds surprised but tries to be polite. It's not every day the principal calls your attention. She wonders if it has something to do with the vandalisms she caused around the school especially the vending machines.

"Have you seen your friend Kuroko Shirai? I asked Judgement to do a job for me and I think they asked your friend to do it. I'm afraid she hasn't arrived since then."

The principal looks unsettled and fidgety.

"Ah!"

Misaka felt relieved that it wasn't about the plagiarisms. If it was she can't be able to deny it because the machines would have fried chips.

"Please do not worry about Kuroko she's a very strong and capable girl!"

Mikoto roots for her kouhai and calms the principal.

"Oh I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about the boy she's supposed to be escorting!"

"Oh…"

Mikoto is disheartened that the Principal is more concerned about the mission than her student.

"Well please do not worry. Knowing Kuroko she's probably on the way here now."

"No I can't stop worrying! I know! Mikoto-san you're a level 5 and a very reliable young girl would you please find your friend for me?"

The Principal looks so wilful to ask. Mikoto can only imagine how important this boy is.

"B-but I have my class."

Mikoto points at the classroom she's supposed to be in a few minutes past.

"I'm the principal I say when or where the class is! Right now you're on vacation until you find your friend and that boy!"

The Principal pushes a document on Misaka's chest. Mikoto looks at the document and finds out that it's a 'Pardon Letter' that can be used anytime to get out of class for the reason of Special Ability Training.

"O-okay then."

Mikoto starts running the opposite way to outside the school grounds to look for Kuroko.

"The place she should be is called 'A Certain Highschool'!" The principal shouts.

"Haii!"

Meanwhile at Misaka Imouto's Place:

An hour after Toma left the mansion everyone else is finally awake. Misaka Imouto Serial Number 10032 is first to leave her room (other than Accelerator who's already reading a book in the livingroom) to prepare everyone some breakfast.

She's still in her sleeping attire a blue baggy silk shirt and baggy green pajamas. Her hair is in a mess hanging around her sleepy eyes as she holds her goggles in her left hand and walks towards the kitchen.

"If you're looking for the black haired moron he left an hour ago to enrol in school."

Accelerator calls to her as she enters the living room after going down the stairs. Accelerator has his left leg on top of his right leg sitting down as he reads one the books available under the table beside the couch.

"I see says Misaka."

Misaka looks somewhat sad.

"Please tell everyone that Misaka is going to buy some groceries requests Misaka."

Misaka gets a basket from the kitchen where she intends to put the groceries she plans to buy.

"Are you sure you don't just want to follow him?"

Accelerator asks with a teasing tone.

"Misaka is very much certain of her intentions as Misaka's not a tsundere like a certain someone."

Misaka snobbishly turns away from Accelerator.

"W-what? Are you implying that I'm a homo? Cause I'm not!"

It seems that Misaka pressed Accelerator's buttons unconsciously.

"Misaka wasn't implying anything as MIsaka is referring to the original. However Misaka is intrigued on how you got that idea."

Misaka turns a piercing eye at Accelerator which seemed to shoot lasers that drills holes inside Accelerator's ego.

"Hey you come back here! I'm not a homo get it!"

Five minutes later:

"Why the hell am I out here with you?"

Accelerator finds himself holding a basket walking beside Misaka Imouto.

"You kept chasing after Misaka shouting 'Homo Jyanai!' And now you're hear with Misaka."

"_Fuck I need to control myself!"_ Accelerator thought to himself disgusted at how he's manipulated.

Accelerator is wearing a black shirt to go with his blue jeans. He has his ESPer choker around his neck, his cane on his right hand and a basket on the other hand.

"Can we hurry this up? I feel ridiculous."

Accelerator protests with an annoyed and disgusted face.

"Misaka asks if Accelerator has never gone out to buy groceries before."

"I have gone out to buy food before but I've never gone out to buy food before with a girl in her pajamas!"

Accelerator points out the fact that Misaka Imouto didn't even change before going out.

"Ah, so with this, Misaka understands that Accelerator would be more comfortable if he goes out with a boy in pajamas instead," says Misaka with an emotionless face.

"Yeah- wait what?"

Accelerator immediately turns to the clone with a flustered face.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Homo jyanai!"

Accelerator waves his cane to show his frustration.

There's an awkward atmosphere surrounding the two as they make their way to the grocery store. Misaka frequently gives Accelerator a stare with the side of her eyes which Accelerator always spots and suspects she's thinking bad of him.

After five minutes they finally arrived in the store

"Misaka wonders what everyone will want to eat says Misaka as Misaka looks at all this variety of food."

Misaka asks Accelerator the moment they entered through the glass door of the store.

"I'm not picky about anything. The scientists that raised me always gave me astronaut food if not vegetables."

Accelerator has a sad melancholic look on his face. He's probably remembering his sad childhood days where he's locked up along with many other kids who were pre-destined to be master vector controllers or die.

"Misaka understands as Misaka was born and grew up in the care of Scientists too says Misaka while picking a good cereal."

Accelerator suddenly remembers that he's a part of the team that caused the birth of the Sisters. Everything returns to him at this moment, the sins that he committed, the number of sisters he killed and their dying look as he ended their lives.

"I- I'm sorry."

For the first time today Accelerator has a different look on his face which has always been annoyed since he got out with Misaka.

"I'm sorry that I killed so many of your sisters."

It's very hard for someone like Accelerator who always stood on the top of everyone else in the city. Also his hard life before prevents him from apologizing normally. He was always required to kill or be killed, to hurt or be hurt and to take advantage or be taken advantage of that it seemed normal to him to trample on people. It was until the Last Order came to his life when he finally broke this mean streak.

"Misaka is not bothered at all says Misaka as she takes some pork meat and beef meat from the freezer."

Accelerator is bothered by this statement of Misaka and looks surprised.

"I killed more than 10,000 of your sisters and you're not bothered at all?"

"It cannot be helped for Misaka wasn't trained to have emotions then says Misaka as she checks this chicken's quality."

Misaka is poking a whole chicken on its breast with her finger.

"Every Misaka thought that Misaka is just a product that is dispensable and that Misaka is not important. Also Misaka believes that you too are only a victim of the project says Misaka as she puts this chicken in the basket."

"You're just like that brat huh?"

Accelerator sneers as he pictures Last Order in Misaka Imouto's shoes.

"Misaka feels irritated at that comment. Misaka is not some shitty brat that does not know a thing about life says Misaka as she looks at you irritatedly."

Accelerator feels relieved as if a death sentence was just removed. It's true that he received Last Order's forgiveness before but to receive it from someone he failed to kill is really refreshing.

"Hey I think you bought too much meat!"

Accelerator looks at the contents in the basket and scolds Misaka.

"Meat is good for you explains Misaka as Misaka makes her way to the register. Also our companion the silver haired nun seems to enjoy meet a lot so Misaka decided to buy what more members will eat."

"Tch, whatever I hope you're a good cook because I'm tired of eating astronaut food."

Accelerator gives a tease before they exit the store.

"Misaka has been living alone for these past few months says Misaka with a proud tone. Misaka is confident about her culinary skills now. Ah!"

Misaka Imouto accidentally trips on the door stop and causes her fall down face first but he quick thinking saves the contents of the basket.

"God! You're as clumsy as that shitty brat."

Accelerator leans over to help Imouto up to her feet. However before he can help her, a buzzing sound caught his attention. His instinct told him to dodge before he could check what it was.

A lightning strike destroyed the glass door behind Accelerator as he dodged the lightning strike by rolling. It wasn't a normal lightning bolt he's sure that it was filled with more than a billion volts because it caused a mini EMP that shut the whole store and the surrounding buildings down.

"You fiend! So you're still after my sisters?"

Misaka Mikoto looks very angry as she stares down at Accelerator who struggles back to his feet. She's the original, the person whose genes gave birth to all the sisters including the Misaka Imouto with Accelerator right now known as serial number 10032. Her feet are wide apart and her hands are in fists to show her anger. Her surroundings spark with electricity as she continues to release waves of energy to be used as weaponry for confronting Accelerator.

"You, this is a misunderstanding."

Accelerator gets his ground and tries to explain but a piercing strike went past his head missing only by an inch and destroys another window.

"_Shit she's serious. I can't beat her like this but if I go ESPer mode I'll cause too much commotion." _Accelerator thinks to himself.

"What's wrong? Why are you not reflecting my attacks?"

Mikoto summons an arc lightning which Accelerator could barely dodge by leaping away. She has no idea about Accelerator's condition and believes that she's being mocked by the strongest in the city.

"If you're not going to use it then please don't mind if I bury this on your chest!"

Chunk! That's the trademark sound of the railgun! It's Misaka Mikoto's trademark move which has a muzzle velocity of around 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph) and she can fire them at a rate of 8 coins per minute.

"Oh fuck!"

Accelerator has his hands on his choker to activate ESPer mode but it's too late. The electromaster has already decided to release the railgun and in no way can his fingers be faster than it.

A blinding white flash sparked to signal the release of the railgun. A sure kill move if successful and it's going right for Accelerator's heart. However approximately .025 milliseconds before the railgun was fired another blinding glow sparked near Accelerator. Another railgun intercepts Mikoto's railgun. It isn't as strong as the previous but its explosive power was enough to redirect the attack to safely land in an unpopulated spot.

"What?"

Mikoto is shocked to see her railgun countered. Who was it? She looks at the right side of Accelerator and sees a Misaka Imouto who has her arm raised in a railgun posture.

"You? Why?"

Misaka has her mouth open as she waits for an answer.

"The original is too rash says Misaka as Misaka tries to explain the situation."

Imouto lowers her hand and approaches Mikoto.

"But he tried to hurt you!"

"I tripped while carrying a basket that's all says Misaka acting as Accelerator's defense."

"Still why are you with him? He wants to kill all of you sisters!"

Mikoto is confused. The last time she met Accelerator is when Toma gave him that falcon punch that blew Accelerator out of the project.

"Misaka-"

Misaka Imouto tries to explain some more but Accelerator taps her shoulder to stop her.

"It's true I'm a murderer of over ten thousand sisters! I'm a genocidal maniac who slaughtered innocent girls while following a bunch of nerds blindly! But believe me when I say that all that is in the past now!"

"What are you saying?"

Mikoto can't believe that the previous arch enemy she had is saying this in front of her.

"Right now, the sisters are again threatened by the organization that forced me to kill! Please I know this will not absolve me of my sins but allow me to protect the sister in my care!" He says this with the Last Order in his mind.

"N-no it can't be. How can I believe you?"

Misaka Mikoto right now isn't feeling hatred for Accelerator but guilt. She remembers the fact that she is also a part of that project as she gave birth to over ten thousand sisters and indirectly sent them to their deaths. She's terrified that if she believes Accelerator right now and another one of the sisters is killed she will no longer be able to take the guilt.

All the strain in her head is causing her to be unable to make proper computations required for an ESPer to properly use their power. Sparks are flying all around her body and some lightning bolts from the clouds are drawn to her to add to her 3 billion volts.

"This is dangerous says Misaka as she suggests to retreat to follow survival protocols!"

Even another electromaster feels endangered in front of the enraged Mikoto.

"It's too late! I'm not sure I can stop this even with my ESPer mode!"

Accelerator fears the worst and pushes Misaka Imouto behind him. If this is to be the end let it end with him protecting a sister he once tried to eliminate.

"Ah! I- I can't control it!"

Mikoto screams as she struggle to control her own power. However the ocean of electricity she summoned is already far from her abilities. Some robots near the area have already closed the street for having a "DEFCON RED Level 3" threat to everyone.

"Please everyone run!"

Mikoto pleads to Accelerator and Imouto to run away as far as possible. The raging currents of electricity turns into a ball of pure energy and continues to expand to swallow everything in its path. The metallic objects near her are drawn and starts floating around because of the magnetic field.

"There is nowhere to run," Accelator whispered.

The ball of energy is already too big to escape. There's no running away, there's only waiting. Waiting for the explosion in which only Mikoto will probably survive. Accelerator hopes that his body will block most of the electricity and save Misaka Imouto who's behind him.

"I'm sorry! I- I can't-"

Just as Mikoto was about to lose hope she feels a hand pat her head. The energy immediately dissipates as if it never happened.

"Baka! Are you trying to destroy the city?"

It's Toma, pushing down Mikoto's head as he teasingly scolds her.

"Y-you!"

Mikoto is in tears and is overwhelmed to see Toma who stopped her from murdering everyone inside a kilometre radius. Unable to hold her tears she buries her face on Toma's chest and starts to muffle her cries.

"So the invincible hero does it again."

Accelerator praises Toma as he himself dropped on his buttocks because of nervousness.

Bzzt. A spark behind Accelerator flashed.

"Hey are you okay?" Accelerator asks Misaka Imouto.

"Misaka is not sure but Misaka thinks she wants to pull the original away from Toma."

"Ah…"

"Biri-biri!"

Toma calls and taps Mikoto's shoulder to cheer her up. When Mikoto looks up to him and pulls herself away he walks to Accelerator and pulls the white haired boy up.

"This is the guy who risked his life for the sisters just three days ago. Please give him some slack."

Toma introduces Accelerator with a smile on his face. Accelerator on the other hand felt embarrassed and is red all over.

Mikoto feels relieved. Now that Toma is beside her she's assured that nothing bad will happen with her and her sisters. For some reason she feels anyone, even a full powered Accelerator is not a threat to them as long as Toma is around.

"Hey you scoundrel what did you do to onee-sama!"

A high-pitched angry voice scowled at Toma. It's Kuroko Shirai the girl who's given the task to escort Toma to Tokiwadai.

"Kuroko!"

Mikoto is surprised to see her kouhai, the person she's supposed to find.

"The principal asked me to look for you because you were taking long. Where's the boy you're supposed to escort?"

"Him."

Kuroko points at Toma still with an angry look on her face.

"What? Why? Did you do something perverted to one of the girls in our school?"

Mikoto looks at Toma with a jealous stare.

"Misaka also wants to ask the same question as Misaka somewhat feels the need to strangle you."

Misaka Imouto tugs Toma's sleeve from behind.

"It's nothing like that!" Toma says this loudly.

"It's something about transferring to our school for becoming the newest level 5."

Kuroko explains to everyone then folds her arms lazily.

"Ah so it's like that…"

Mikoto took a moment to register everything in her brain.

"What?"

Mikoto screams in surprised continuously looking at Toma then back to Kuroko.

"It's true and apparently it's because of defeating some loser level 5."

Kuroko carelessly says this without knowing the people around her.

"Garbage level 5?"

Accelerator's eyebrow twitches after hearing that insult.

"Some jerk with a glass jaw that got blown away in one hit!"

Kuroko continues to unconsciously pound Accelerator with demeaning words. To Accelerator, each feels like a gaebolg (a really powerful spear used by Chuchulain in the legends) to the heart as Kuroko continues to trample on his pride.

"Ah yes, one blow…"

Accelerator whispers as his soul starts to depart his body from his mouth.

"There, there calm down! Get it together!"

Mikoto helps the person she was about to obliterate just awhile ago by patting his back.

"She doesn't mean it just take it easy." Toma got in between Kuroko and Accelerator just in case a fight starts.

"Please don't be discouraged says Misaka as Misaka feels sorry for your pathetic state."

"You're not helping!"

Mikoto spanks her imouto's arm.

"Ouch! Sorry says Misaka as she apologetically bows."

"By the way who might you be?" Kuroko asked as she wonders why some stranger is talking to her.

"I'm known as Accelerator. The level 5 this guy beat in one blow." He says with an annoyed face.

"Eh- ehhh?"

Kuroko screams as she freaks out knowing who the person in front of her is.

This chapter is dedicated to Yashi my unkawaii gf for helping me proof read this chappy. Arigatou and aishtemasu.


End file.
